Avengers Assemble: The Seven Sceptres
by Lightening sparks
Summary: Director Nick Fury has asked Valkyrie Cain and Skulduggery Pleasant to work with the Avengers: Tony Stark, Natasha Romanov, Clint Barton, Bruce Banner, Thor and Steve Rogers against a new threat that has caught SHIELD's attention. Except, they don't know what the threat is exactly... Yet... (T) (All Avengers equally involved to listed characters involved) (No OC) (Being REWRITTEN)
1. Wake Up Call (Erskine Ravel's Stupidity)

**OK, this is my first Avengers and Skulduggery Pleasant Crossover Fanfiction, well, second actually... I wrote one but took it down after a day coz it was the crappiest this I'd ever written. Hopefully this won't be. **

**All chapters will be over 1,000 words, maybe even 2,000. I know that 1,000 is still kinda short but it's better than nothing.**

**please review, favourite or even follow. **

**... **

**Chapter 1 **

**Wake Up Call/ The Stupidity Of Erskine Ravel **

**... **

The tapping that she was woken to began as a casual tap at 6 in the morning on her day off one that she was obviously going to ignore. Valkyrie had tried in vain to fall back asleep. But the Skeleton outside her window was having none of that so he began to knock. Now, Valkyrie didn't know if Skulduggery wanted everyone to know that her best friend was a skeleton or what. Because banging on a waindow is a great way to wake up neighbours, and trust Valkyrie, she knows they will freak out. He'd done this before of course, Valkryei smiled at the memory. It had been Halloween and a certain skeleton was thumping her window at 10:30 pm. Her neighbour, a A grumpy old man named Mr Dickson (figures) had stomped out with the oldest and most out of date flash light ever made. He had seen the skeleton and nearly had a heart attack. Valkyrie had to lie and say that she'd bought an Skelton robot for Halloween, Mr Dickson was still grumpy and annoyed. Even though he belived her, just to prove her point and irritate Skulduggery she shoved him off the ledge and had said 'see, not real!". Valkyries as tempted to do just that. But, since it wasn't Halloween, mr Dickson would probably think she was a Wacko. So, she tugged her bed sheets around her and stumbled over to her window where, there was a Skelton in a pin-stripe suit and matching hat. She sighed, this better be urgent for him to of been keeping her up for two hours, or he was just really lonely. And had resorted to annoying her. Valkyrie stubbornly opened the window.

"I swear to God Skulduggery, if your favourite hat has gone missing _again_ then I will call Ghastly or Erskine so they can have a restraining order on you" Valkyrie threatened

"I doubt they'd listen to you, Valkyrie" Skulduggery said

"some how I think they'd agree" Valkyrie said

"Where would you be without me?" Skulduggery replied smugly

"Sleeping"

Skulduggery was silent

"that's what I thought" Valkyrie sighed and moved to close the window

"This is urgent" Skulduggery told her, the tone in his voice told her to listen

"What's up?" Valkyrie asked

Skulduggery was tempted to say 'The Sky' but he dint want to become a piano, so... "Well, You know those Nut Jobs who apparently saved Manhattan Island from that Alien attack"

"Yeah, I watched that live, they did a good job of demolishing it"

"Yes, well, they call themselves The Avengers and a new path rear has risen and apparently they need help"

"what's the threat?"

Skulduggery looked sheepish "Well, they haven't actually told us yet"

"So it could be something really stupid"

"It could be but I doubt it"

"But it could be, and I have been awake since 6:00 in the morning for something stupid"

A moment passed "Yes, that could be the case"

"Oh My God" Valkyrie groaned

"What?"

"If this is something stupid then I will kill who ever is in charge"

"and If you can't"

"I'll kill you"

"oh"

...

Once Valkyrie was dressed she tapped her mirror and the reflection stepped out, Valkyrie didn't bother to explain to it. It just nodded. She jumped out the window and cushioned her landing with air, she made her way over to the Bentley. Skulduggery was leaning against the bonnet, he turned when he saw her.

"Hey, where are we going Then?" She said and leant against the Bentley

Skulduggery scowled, as much as a Skeleton could "Do Not lean against my car"

"But-"

"Do Not"

"You-"

"My Car"

"that's-"

"Off"

Valkyrie grumbled and reluctantly gave in, she stomped over to the passenger seat and jumped in. Skulduggery tilted his skull triumphantly and got in. He started the car and they drove in silence.

"Are you sulking?" Skulduggery asked, his eyes- No, eye sockets on the road.

"Yes-No- Maybe..." Valkyrie sulked

"Ok"

"you haven't answered my question"

"what question?"

"Where are we going?"

"To the sanctuary"

Valkyrie pouted "Oh"

Skulduggery looked over at the 18 year old girl sat next to him "What now?"

"I thought we'd go to there headquarters"

"No, they won't tell us where it is"

"why not"

"They're probably too cheap to have one"

"It would be too much shame when they take us to a diner to exchange information"

"probably, not that I would know what that shame feels like" Skulduggery said

Valkyrie sighed "So, who's on the team?"

"Shouldn't you know?"

valkyrie gave him a look "I'm not a Superhero nerd"

"No, you just don't read any files"

"true"

"anyway, on the team is Tony Stark, AKA Iron Man, He's a billionaire and he is self obsessed, eccentric and according to Agent Romanov he's also Narcissistic"

"Joy..." Valkyrie said sarcastically "Who's Romanov?"

"Natasha Romanov, AKA Black Widow, She's a Russian Spy who works for the S.H.I.E.L.D who has, let's say a very specific skill set"

"what's SHIELD?" Valkyrie asked

"A secret, Secret spy organisation"

"What does it stand for?"

"I don't know, All I know is that someone wanted it to spell SHIELD very badly"

"Yeah, Who's next?"

"Thor Odison, The God Of Thunder, He's from some planet called Asgard-"

"Do They have dragons?"

"What?"

"dragons. do they have Dragons on Asgard?"

Skulduggery ignored her and carried on, this made Valkyrie scowl "He has a magic hammer called the Mjolnir, no one else can lift it except him, like the sceptre of the Ancients nearly. And you know Loki"

"The imbecile who tried to take over earth?"

"Yes, well he's Thor's brother"

"let me guess, He's adopted?"

"Yes... Next is Clint Barton, Codename Hawkeye He is a skilled archer-"

"And can make Katniss Everdeen look like a Girl Scout" Valkyrie said with a smirk

Skulduggery sighed "And was under mind control, thanks to Loki"

"Yeah, He's so Badass" Valkyrie grinned

"Next is Bruce Banner, who goes by the Hulk or 'The Other Guy' when-"

"He"s transformed into a green rage monster"

"He was In a Lab Experiment gone wrong, He suffered Gamma Radiation when he was trying to make Super Soldier Syrum, basically he tried to make a replica of Captain America Syrum, thing"

"Uh huh"

"Like you"

"what?"

"Well he transforms when he gets angry and you turn Darquesse when you nearly die" Skulduggery said

"Your comparing me to a giant, green rage monster?" Valkyrie raised a brow

"Yes..."

"you know what happened to Fletcher"

"Anyway, onto Captain America, He is a super soldier who was trapped in ice for about eighty years, His name is actually Steve Rogers"

"Ha!"

"What?"

"Well, Fletcher thought his name was Fletcher, because Fletchers an idiot"

"That's true"

"so now I get to cut his hair"

"Fletcher betted on his hair?"

"No, I'm cutting it so I can take a picture of his face and send it to everyone"

"Well, he always wanted to be famous"

"yup, be careful what you wish for"

They drove on in silence while Valkyrie debated wether she should burn Fletcher's hair or not...

...

The Bentley pulled up at the Sanctuary, The two detectives got out and headed for the doors, Valkyrie stopped Skulduggery.

"Shouldn't you put the Façade on?" Valkyrie asked

"No-Wait yes, then I can scare them" Skulduggery said

Valkyrie smiled evilly

...

Director Fury was not Happy, Infact he was Furious as Stark had said (pun intended). He had been waiting in this damned Meeting Room for over 2 hours, apparently they were waiting for Valkyrie Cain who was a Top Detective. Her Detective partner, Skulduggery Pleasant who he had not seen yet had gone to get her. Apparently they were both Top Detectives. Although Nick thought that their names were Crappy and weird (Sorry reader about Nick). The only thingies knew about Pleasant was that he wore a suit, not much to go on there and he knew zilch about Cain. Not only that, Fury was stuck with this absolute Numb-Skull who was apparently Grand Mage and had been elected. His name was Erskine Ravel and the amount of crap that came out of his mouth was un-believable, he was also a war hero... That too was un believable.

When Fury had asked Erskine if he could phone pleasant to see what was holding him up! Erskine had sheepishly replied

"Well, My Phones kinda Plastic..." Erskine had handed over a toddlers play phone

Fury had been ready to give up at that point, of course, Stark was loving Fury's desperation... Although, nothing was funnier than when Tony had tried to look under Madame Mist's (an Elder) veil. The response that he got from that was hilarious. Fury had resorted to talking to Ghastly Bespoke (an Elder), the man was scarred all over his face. But Fury just wanted to talk to someone who wasn't creepy or and Idiot. Bespoke obviously didn't want to be here, it was written all over his face. The only people who wanted to be here or where to stupid to care where, Mist, Erskine and Tipstaff, the Administer.

The Avengers where all slouching in their seats around the meaning table, Stark was hacking into the Sanctuary's database, although he had discovered that most of their files and secrets where kept in actual files, not on a computer. Widow and Hawkeye where sharpening their equipment , Natasha had her knives and Clint had his arrows, yes, they had brought weapons... Much to Tipstaff's annoyance who they had discovered was kind've a target for annoying people who were bored and liked to annoy people. And much to Tipstaff's annoyance, Tony had constantly been chatting away and annoying Tipstaff and everyone else. (That's a lot of Annoyance for one sentence). Banner was clenching and un clenching his fists while Steve (poor Steve) was trying to make a conversation with Erskine (with no succeed). Thor was swinging his hammer and saying 'I am Thor, God Of Thunder!' Tipstaff was trying to calm down Thor.

So, everyone is pissed, annoyed and bored... Not for much longer

everyone was silenced by two loud voices that were coming from two people who were just entering the room, everyone listened.

"Don't be so spineless" The teen with black hair, dressed in black clothes said

"Valkyrie" the Man dressed in a pin-stripe suit groaned

"Sorry, Am I getting on your nerves?" The girl grinned

"Stop"

"Am I giving you a Skull-Ache?"

"No..."

"It's rude not to make eye socket contact with people when you talk to them"

The Man said nothing but he seemed to notice everyone looking at them, he nudges the girl who turns a shade of pink when she notices.

The Man clears his throat "I'm Skulduggery Pleasant and this is my Detective partner Valkyrie Cain"

the he whole room was silent, even Stark...

"you guys are so late, I've been stuck with these dumb idiots for the last 2 hours!" Erskine yelled, Valkyrie almost laughed at the stupidity of Erskine Ravel.


	2. Stars and Stripes (Tooth Brush Dilemma)

Thank to People who reviewed

**Liberated Insanity**:Thanks for the Review, I had intended the Chapter to be longer though... I didn't think I did the SP Character that well. I was surprised you reviewed, I thought you liked Harry Potter and SP. I was too scared too look on your profile to check.

Chapter 2

[INSERT CHAPTER NAME]

...

Once everyone was settled, Fury began.

"Thank You for letting us meet here" Fury began

Tony snorted, when did Director Nick Fury ever say 'Thank You'.

"As we have told you, a new threat has come to SHIELD's attention" Fury said

"And what exactly is this threat? Fury?" Madame Mist asked, her voice laced with venom

for a second, Fury looked intimidated. Just for a second. "Well, that is classified infoma-" Fury was interrupted

"I was woken up at 6 in the morning for something that was classified, so, are you here to gloat or what?" Valkyrie replied, no one woke her up for something stupider than Skulduggery losing his hat

Fury glowered and ignored her "Information that you will know if you accept"

"Once we accept, can we un-accept?" Skulduggery asked

"No" Fury said

The two Detectives turned to look at each other, "one second" Pleasant said

"This is the guy I want to kill" Valkyrie hissed

"I have created a monster" Skulduggery said

Valkyrie scowled "He asked us to come so we could help, he couldn't tell us before we accept so basically we're stuck working with the Avengers until it's over"

"Well, I'm curious and we could always punch are way out" Skulduggery said

"I do want to punch thus guy in the eyepatch"

"Violent child"

"Technically I'm an adult" Valkyrie said

"No, If a number has teen on the end then your a teen" Skulduggery said

"Well I'm allowed to drink and drive" Valkyrie said

"Unless you want me to bust you out of prison again"

"That was Fletcher's fault, he's an idiot"

"you shouldn't hang around with idiots"

"so I'm not allowed to hang around with you...?" Valkyrie looked bemused

"No, I have no faults, your confusing me with Erskine"

"Really, your bringing up your ego now?"

"No, I'm simply stating a fact"

"Ahem" a cough came from Ghastly

"If you have a cough I know a great doctor" Erskine stage whispered

Ghastly buried his head in his hands

"Have you accepted" Fury asked- well, told

"We'll accept" Pleasant said

Valkyrie face-palmed "when did we agree on this?" She asked

...

The Avengers where back on the Helicarrier, they all sat around the meeting table. Stark was messing around on his Stark Pad, probably hacking into shield... Again. They were all waiting for Fury.

"They were..." Steve trailed off

"What strange names you Midgardians have" Thor boomed

"No one has a name like that" Bruce murmured

"Yup, that's right Brucie" Stark said "they have fake names"

"What?" Clint said

"Legolas, they were cover names" Tony said

"Then what are their real names?" Natasha said

"The Girl,Stephanie Edgely" Stark said, and an image of the girl when she was thirteen projected onto the screen, the two girls looked so different. The 13 year old version had less muscles and was shorter.

"They're completely different" Steve pointed out

"Way to point out the obvious, Capiscal" Tony rolled his eyes

"what are you saying, Stark" Natasha asked

"I'm saying she's either had an extreme work out-" Stark was cut off by Natasha's glare

"So, what is it SuperSoldier Syrum?" Clint asked

"No, she has muscles but not like Steve, if she had-" Bruce was cut off

"She'd be a hot version of Stars and Stripes" Tony smirked

Natasha rolled her eyes and Thor spoke "who is this Stars and Stripes?"

"Well he wears a spandex suit and is probably gay" Tony said

"Stark, I'm not" Steve said

"No, your crushing on Peggy Carter" Tony said

"Stark..." Warned Natasha

Steve stood "how do you know about Peggy"

Stark shrugged "You've made it obvious enough"

"Who is lady Peggy?" Thor asked

no one answered, finally Steve spoke "So, Stark who does this help at all"

"You got something else, Capsical?" Tony asked "Last I checked, nothing for this team"

"Nothing? You go around in a metal suit and act like you own the place, what have you done?" Steve asked

"could you've flown a nuke into a portal? Didn't think so" Tony growled

"That was for yourself, Stark" Steve said "Not for one second did you think about anyone else, just your precious tower being destroyed"

"How was it not about me?" Smirked Tony "after all, it is my tower your all staying"

"Because everything is to you isn't it? your not the kind of guy to lay down on the wire and let the other guy crawl over you" Steve said

"actually I think I'd just cut it" Tony said

"Always an easy way out isn't there" Steve said

"I not the kind of guy who needs to make that decision" Tony replied

"when you put on the suit, that's your responsibility, if your not a hero then stop pretending" Steve said

"what, like you?" Tony retaliated

"Cut it out!" Natasha shouted

"you humans are so petty" Thor said

"cause your all above us, aren't you?" Clint said

"I am of Asgard" Thor said

"what does that mean" Natasha said

"SHUT UP!" Yelled Bruce

all eyes flashed to him, Bruce stormed out, probably to the lab. He went there when he felt the Hulk that moment Fury came in.

"Stark?" Fury said, as if to say 'what have you done now?'

"Damn, Fury" Stark grinned

...

Valkyrie waited at the pier for Skulduggery the day after meeting Fury, she heard the sound of a car driving up behind her, she turned to see Skulduggery beloved Bentley. She walked over and jumped into the passenger seat.

"So where are we off to?" Valkyrie asked

"The airport" Skulduggery answered

"what why?" Valkyrie said "is the HQ in Dublin airport?"

"No, we're going to America" Skulduggery said

"you didn't tell me?" Valkyrie raised a brow

"it was a surprise" Skulduggery said

"I need to pack"

"You'll mange"

"I don't even have a toothbrush"

"I didn't think you would, normal people don't carry toothbrushes around"

"normal people don't organise last minuet trips to America"

"we're not normal people"

"I still need to pack"

"your wearing what you need"

"what? My black clothes?" Valkyrie said

"see, you'll mange"

"that's easy for you to say, your a Skelton"

"Ok, I'll manage" Skulduggery said

"fair enough"

"that's what I thought"

"But still..."

"Still what?"

"I need to pack"

"No you don't"

"Yes , I do"

"No"

"yes"

"No"

"yes"

"no"

"yes

"no"

"Yes-"

"I'm the responsible adult"

"I'm an adult"

"who said you were responsible?"

"Me"

A moment passed "I'll buy you a tooth brush"

"OK"

Much to Valkyrie's protests they began to drive away

...

**Review please **


	3. Sky Diving Havoc

**Chapter 3 **

**[INSERT CHAPTR NAME HERE] **

**LIBERATED INSANITY: Did they sound like Stalkers...? Oh, in my mind as I wrote it they sounded perfectly normal...But now that I think about it... Yeah, your right **

**... **

**Chapter 3 **

**...**

"Do you have any luggage?" Asked the Lady at the counter by the luggage weighing part

Valkyrie scowled "No, Becuase somebod-" Valkyrie was cut off by Skulduggery

"If I can manage, I'm sure you can" Skulduggery said

Valkyrie pouted "No, I can't"

"I left without my suits!"Skulduggery whined

"Are they essential for survival?"

"For me, yes"

"So is my toothbrush"

"I'll buy you a toothbrush"

"It won't be the same..."

"Ahem" The lady coughed

"Ah, You need are passports?" He asked

Valkyrie paled, she'd didn't bring a passport

"Uh, one second" She said

"I don't have a passport" Valkyrie stated

"I didn't expect you to"

"Then what's the plan?"

"Be Brave"

"Skulduggery"

"yes"

"do you have a plan"

"I have half...ish" Skulduggery admitted

"Oh my God"

"What?"

"I will never make it to America"

"you will,one day"

"Skulduggery"

"Yes, Valkyrie"

"Do you have a passport"

"No..."

"we're doomed"

"You are, but that scenario is impossible for me"

"shut up"

"Ahem" came irritate Cough from the lady

"Yes, here are our passport-" Skulduggery cut himself off "Oh my I have dropped them on the floor" Skulduggery began looking around on the floor, aware of the huffs and puffs from the people behind him in the line. With a flick of his hand, two passports slid out of two peoples objects and landed in his hand. "Here they are" he waved them at the lady and she let the through.

"Uh... Skulduggery" Valkyrie said, she nodded her head to the metal detectors

"Hmm... Well, I can't leave my revolver" Skulduggery said

"Wait you brought your revolver, and i couldn't bring my toothbrush?"

"Technically, yes"

"Oh"

"this way" Skulduggery said, leading them towards the metal detectors

"what are you doing?"

"You'll see" They subtly cut the line and were soon second in line for the metal Detectors, Skulduggery un holstered his gun a kicked it under the baggage scanning machine, it skidded along the floor and into the shadows.

"Go" he said when it was her turn, she walked through, it didn't beep.

Skulduggery followed and it was silent, he crossed over to the place where you collect your hand baggage, he discreetly picked up his gun and holstered it. "what now?" She asked

"We get on the plane"

"Already?"

"Yes"

"Do we have tickets?"

"No..."

"You didn't organise any of this"

"No"

"Oh"

"See, fun"

"No, stupid"

"My ideas are the best"

"Worst"

"Best"

"Worst"

"Best"

"worst"

"My Ego says there the best"

"That's what understandable"

"what is"

"Your ego lies"

"You lie"

"so do you"

Skulduggery folded his arms "My ego flourishes"

"I'll pop you ego"

"Will not"

"Boom"

"Weird child"

"I'm an adult"

...

Tony Stark tinkered with Mark VII, he had an idea about strengthening the thrusters but, did he have enough time... Since when did he care about being late? Tony began his work on the Thrusters when. Jarvis spoke.

"Sir, Director Fury is calling" Jarvis announced

"Tell him I'm busy" Tony said

"Sir, he is insisting" Jarvis said

Tony sighed, "OK, put Nicky on"

"Stark!" Barked Fury

"Hey Nicky" Tony teased

"We Need you and the Avengers at SHIELD immediately"

"What's the rush?"

"the detectives... Are... Unexpectedly early"

Tony grinned "Maybe next time..."

"Stark"

"Ok, I'll be there"

Fury's face blinked off, And Stark sighed and brushed a hand through his brown hair, he looked at his watch. "I'm sure Nicky won't mind if I'm late" Tony continued to tinker.

...

Valkyrie and a Skulduggery were enveloped by the invisibility ball, valkyrie was grumbling.

"You had this all along?" Valkyrie said

"uh, yes" Skulduggery answered

"We could of done this all so much quicker...!"

"where's the fun in that?"

"Good point"

They boarded the plane unnoticed and stood near the entrance

"are we gonna stand for the whole flight?" Valkyrie asked

"No, I booked seats" Skulduggery said

"..."

"What?"

"Why didn't you bring the passports and..." Valkyrie trailed off

"see, I had everything under control"

"Yeah, totally"

"Sarcasm is the lowest form of wit"

"Who ever said that is an idiot"

"it pains me to agree"

"Does it damage your ego?"

"Slightly"

"Good" She pouted

"Are you sulking?" Skulduggery asked

"Yes- No- Maybe..." She said

"Why"

"Because... I want my toothbrush!" She said

"Really, this again?"

"Yes, again"

"I'll buy you a toothbrush" Skulduggery offered, again

"It's not the same" Grumbled Valkyrie

...

"I hate sitting by fire exit doors on a plane" Valkyrie moaned

"I noticed" Skulduggery said

" I just wanna..."

"Open it?"

"yeah, it's just so tempting..." Valkyrie stared longingly at the door

"Don't worry you'll be able to"

"What?"

"To open it"

"Why?"

"We're jumping"

"Jumping?"

"Yes, to where I think SHIELD's HQ is"

"Think?"

"it either that or a zoo"

"A Zoo?" Valkyrie's jaw hung open

"Yes, a Zoo is a place where animals are and-" Skulduggery began

"I Know what a zoo is" Valkyrie said "I'm gonna be eaten alive"

"No your not, you can always slow you decent"

Valkyrie's eyes suddenly lit up "Slow your decent?... We're using Parachutes aren't we?! Oh My God! I've always wanted to try that!"

"Ah, Parachutes, would've probably been a good idea"

She frowned "We don't have parachutes"

"Why would we need them?"

"Because... we're jumping out of a plane, in the sky"

"You've jumped out your bedroom window hundreds of times"

"My Bedroom window is not 30,000 feet in the sky"

"You can use air to slow down your decent, I don't know what your worried about"

"I'm not worried about jumping, I'm worried about falling, I'm worried about Splatting!"

He he patted her shoulder "you amuse me"

"well you can just put your self back together!"

"And?"

"the lions won't eat you"

"It's unlikely that it's a Zoo"

"Unlikely?"

"are you going to open the door?"

"are we allowed?" She asked

"Nope"

"Sure thing!" She grinned and opened the heavy door, immediately a strong wind hit her face, almost sucked her out. An air hostess shouted at them to close it.

"Skulduggery?"

"yes" He replied

"Are we allowed to jump?" she asked

"Nope"

"Sure- ARGHHHHH!" Valkyrie's cheerful answer turned into a scream because a certain Skelton had pushed her. She looked up to see an air hostess scream and reluctantly close the door.

"SKULDUGGERY! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" she hollered

"Your going to kill your self if you don't use the air" Skulduggery roared back as he smugly soared around, showing off.

"ITS ON!" she screamed and buffeted herself up, her hair whipped around her face and her jacket flapped in the wind "WHOOOOOHOOOOO!" She screamed again. She had spread her self out in an 'X' sort of shape. The wind stung her eyes but she didn't care. "EEEKKKK!"

She heard Skulduggery sigh loudly over the wind and make himself into an arrow shape, he dived down at break neck speed. She joined him.

"OH MY GOD! THIS IS SO FUN!" She yelled happily

"I TOLD YOU MY WAY WAS FUNNER!" He hollered back

Valkyrie grinned and looked down, as the clouds parted and tinned she saw a huge object in the sky. It was a massive ship type thing with runways CrissCrossing across it. There were four propellor fan like things on each corner/ side. And one was right below her.

"SKULDUGGERY!?" She screamed

"YES?" The Skeleton answered, he had his hat on his chest so he wouldn't lose it.

"I THINK I FOUND SHIELD!" She warned

He looked below, "Damn" he yelled

"I WISH WE WERE AT THE ZOO!" She shouted

They sped towards The SHIELD Hellicarrier at an alarming speed, nothing condo stop them from crashing into the Tarmac fortress below.

...

Did you get the Kingdom Of The Wicked reference/ Quote?


	4. Eyepatch Guy

**Chapter 4**

**LIBERTAED INSANTIY: You really think? Thanks for the review... I hit a quote from the book so... Yeah **

**... **

**Chapter 4 **

**[INSERT CHAPTER NAME HERE] **

**... **

Valkyrie jutted her hand out to the side and sent a burst of air, she rocketed to her left, she tried to slow her self down but the ground was coming fast. Valkyrie crossed her arms in an 'X' to protect her head and splayed both palms, she bent down and shut her eyes, her arms were covering her head from getting to much damage . Then came the impact, she rolled a few times as she hit and badly scraped her hands and wrists. Valkyrie landed on her chest, she propped her self up on her elbows and could feel the SHIELD worker's eyes boring into her. She got up after a few attempts and wipes her brow. The impact wasn't as hard as she thought it would've been, but it still hurt. Her vision was slightly blurred around the edges and but it soon cleared, she had a cut where her hairline started on her head, she felt warm, sticky blood trickling down. When everything came into focus she could see a numerous amount of birds (jets), that were landed. There were a few workers who were tying stuff down and stacking objects. Valkyrie groaned, and staggered forward slightly. She turned her head and saw Skulduggery heading her way, he came into focus as he neared. His tie was swaying in the breeze.

"Are you OK?" He asked

and Valkyrie snorted "That was fun"

Skulduggery cocked his Skull "I told you my way was better"

Valkyrie noticed that the skeleton was giving her a disapproving look, "I'm fine..." She said, exasperated

"That's, Good" he replied

She looked at the workers, they seemed to be giving them weird, or scared looks "is it just me... Or do these people look more scared than usual" she said

"They do seem... To be hyperventilating" Skulduggery noted

"especially that one" Valkyrie nodded her head to one with a name tag labeled 'Bert'

"Bruce does seem, well..."Skulduggery cocked his head at Bert

a moment passes "OH MY GOD! ITS A FREAKIN' SKELETON!" Roared Bert. Of course, everyone was fine with Skulduggery being there until Bert rudely pointed it out.

"What's his prob-" Valkyrie turned to Skulduggery but cut herself off when she saw his skull "Skulduggery" she whispered

"yes"

"Your façade is kinda... Gone"

"That, explains a lot"

"you think?"

A door opened opposite them and Fury and a woman who looked vaguely like Robin from '_How I Met Your Mother'_

"hey!" Valkyrie said "It's Eyepatch guy!"

Skulduggery turned "Who's that with him?"

"I dunno, she looks like Robin from,uh..."

"'how I met your mother'?" Skulduggery offered

"yeah...uh..." Valkyrie trailed off

"He's coming towards us..."

"Should we run?"

"No... That would show we're intimidated, which I am not"

Valkyrie rolled her eyes and greeted Eyepatch guy "Hey..." She faltered when she realised she didn't know his name "Uh, Eyepatch guy..." She cheerily greeted

"What the Hell are you doing here?" Fury thundered

"Uh, Skydiving practice" Skulduggery said

"Elite Skydiving practice, we're in the, uh... Word class team, yay!" Valkyrie lied, badly

Fury arched an eye brow "I some how doubt that"

"your doubt is very doubtful about being right" Skulduggery said

Fury, falters for moment at what Skulduggery had just said... But he let it slide "Then where are your parachutes...?"

"I Told you we needed parachutes" Valkyrie elbowed Skulduggery in the ribs

"They're invisible" Skulduggery lies, unsuccessfully

Fury just stares "I know you have... Powers"

"OK... That's totally not...uh,true" Valkyrie nods

"Someone's a little, Wacko" Skulduggery agreed

Fury gives them a dry look

"One second" Skulduggery says

"I think he knows" Skulduggery began

"You think?"

"Yes, look at his face"

They turn back to Fury

"Yeah, he knows" Valkyrie agreed

"Or he's tricking us"

"into thinking that he knows we have magic"

"When he doesn't know" Skulduggery agreed

"but do we trust him...?"

"not trust"

"Believe then" Valkyrie offered

"Hmmm..." Skulduggery looked back at fury "well..."

"Well, what?"

"He does have one if those faces..."

"What faces?" Asked Valkyrie

"the ones you can trust..."

"You think?"

Skulduggery looked back "actually he looks kinda angry"

"yeah..."

"Shall we believe him?"

"he's getting angry"

"probably at you..."

"What? Why me?"

"Because your getting blood all over his airstrip" Skulduggery explained

Valkyrie looked down "Oh, yeah"

"exactly"

"I still don't see how this is my fault"

"it can't be me..."

"You think?"

"defiantly not me... Well, you did greet him with 'Hey... Eyepatch guy'"

"good point"

"I still think he's angry at you" Valkyrie said after a moment passed

"Why?" Asked Skulduggery

"you scared Bert"

"Bert scared me"

"Bert wasn't scary"

"he, was... He was sooo ugly"

"just because you can't admit it"

"admit what?"

"that you face scares people" Valkyrie said

"Bert screamed at you" argues Skulduggery

"did not"

"Did too"

"did not"

"did too"

"Did not"

"did"

"not"

"did"

"not"

"did"

"not"

"ha, your saying 'did not'"

"too"

"Did"

"hahaha! You said did"

"damn..."

"Ahem..." Fury coughed

the two Detectives snapped their heads/ Skulls towards Fury "yes" both answered, and then scowled at each other

"are you ready?" fury asked

"for what?" Valkyrie asked

"yes, we do have magic" Skulduggery said

"when, did we agree on this?" Valkyrie face-palmed

"before the argument about Bert" Skulduggery told her

"oh... Did we ever finish that?"

"No"

"Ahem..." fury coughed again

"Yes" Skulduggery asked

"Will you two come inside" Fury asked and then said something into walkie-talkie type thing on his ear "we need a medic down here"

the two Detectives followed Director Fury into the lift, it was an awkward journey down. One that Skulduggery made annoying by whistling, he revived glares from both of them and 'How I Met Your Mother Person' who had joined them on the ride. They reached the bottom and followed Fury into a cockpit type room. There was a big glass window to see out of so you know where you going, steps going down to a runway type thing, (still in the room) with a viewing point where the window. There was a lower part where several people sat looking at high-tech computer screens. At the back there was a meeting table with 6 chairs around it and in front of that was a circular control panel with two screens on either side. There was a corridor leading away to the left of the meeting table.

"The Avengers aren't here yet because you were... Early" Fury explained "I'm going to call Stark"

"I'm Agent Hill" Hill said

"Hill, you look a lot like Robin from-" Valkyrie began

" I know" Hill interrupted

A man wearing a suit who had brown hair came through the door, he stopped when he saw the two detectives "Your not supposed..."

"this is Agent Phil Coulson" Hill introduced

"Hey Phil" Valkyrie muttered

"Your Valkyrie Cain and-" he turned to see Skulduggery who was prodding a man who was sat a tab computer with his foot "A freakin' skeleton"

"Skulduggery Pleasant" Skulduggery introduced

"y-your a skeleton" Phil noted

"Glad you noticed" Skulduggery replied

Fury came back in "the Avengers will be here shortly" he told them


	5. The Seven Sceptres

Chapter 5

[INSERT CHAPTER NAME HERE]

DISCLAIMER: I do not own this... You thought I did? Good god...

...

While a medic was cleaning her face and stitching it up, a Quinjet landed. She pushed the medic away once the cut looked clean enough, she winced at her bandage hands. Valkyrie watched Fury and Hill walk out. She walked over to Skulduggery.

"I think we were early" Valkyrie told him

"just a little" Skulduggery replied

"No biggie, right?"

"I think we saved them from boredom"

"probably"

A few minutes later, the Avengers, Hill and Fury entered the room. Valkyrie noticed that Stark and Thor weren't with them, she frowned. Well, Thor was probably on Asgard, doing Asgardian stuff.

"Where's Stark?" She asked

"He'll be late, or won't turn up" Coulson answered

"great" She sighed

"I didn't catch your name, what is it?" Coulson asked

"Valkyrie Cain" Valkyrie answered

"OK, Valerie, I'm sure you'll learnt to deal with Stark"

"It's Valkyrie, and I don't mind Stark not turning up"

"Why?"

"Well that would make me a hypocrite"

Coulson smiled, and walked over to Steve. She overheard him talking about vintage cards for him to sign. Fanboy, thought Valkyrie. She glanced over at Steve, he looked a bit... He was too nice, too polite. But then she remembered that he has been trapped in ice for eighty years so of course he would speak funny. Valkyrie noticed that thee were 8 chairs around the meeting table now.

"Must've been added when I was having my face stitched up" Valkyrie murmured to herself more than anyone else

Natasha looked her way, of course she'd heard. She was a super spy, she has good ears, or could lip read. Valkyrie thought. Valkyrie glanced at Skulduggery, he had put his Façade on. He had to take it off at some point of time. She sat down between him and Natasha, Skulduggery on he right, Natasha on her left.

"When are you gonna take of your Façade?" She asked

"When someone looking, I'll scare them" Skulduggery nodded

"Now, Birdeye is looking" Valkyrie urged him

"its Hawkeye, Valkyrie, you need to work on remembering names"

"whatever"

Skulduggery tapped his collarbone, his face melted off. Hawkeye was looking. "WHAT THE HELL, ITS A FREAKIN' SKELETON!" Clint screamed

Skulduggery looked slightly annoyed "I'm not an it"

"B-but...?" Clint looked extremely confused

"Don't say it, Barton" Natasha growled

Clint but his lip and nodded, Captain America was sitting in his chair, opposite her, his jaw wide open. To Steve's left sat Bruce.

"Wh-what... H-ha... Wh-who-o... I-I..." Steve spluttered

"I think you broke Capsical" Came a voice from behind her, she looked behind to see Tony Stark.

Steve closed his mouth at this remark, but still looked too astonished to talk.

"H-how... Why do you bones stay together...?" Bruce Banner asked curiously

"Because they can" Skulduggery answered

Clint opened his mouth "Are you a skeleton too?" He asked her

"God, no" Valkyrie answered

"Well, now I'm insulted" Skulduggery said

"Good, you deserve that" Valkyrie said

"My ego doesn't" Skulduggery replied

Valkyrie rolled her eyes "He doesn't shut up" She said

Tony sat down with Clint on his left and Capsi-No- Steve, on his right. "Are you a robot? Have you got someone eased brain?" Tony asked

"That's insulting" Skulduggery said "I have my own Brian"

"what's it like? you can't drink alcohol, must be terrible..." Tony said

"Ahem" coughed Fury "Stark, next time, be here on time"

"You didn't so much without me , though, Nicky" Tony smirked

Fury scowled "Now, a new threat-"'

Valkyrie phone rang, it took her a while to realise it was her's "Uh, sorry" she said and took her phone out from her pocket, "I, uh gotta take this" Valkyrie raised the phone to her ear, naturally everyone was silent as she walked further away from the table.

"What do you want, Fletcher?" She hissed

"What? I told you I was on a plane"

"I'd be dead"

"No, I can't"

"Because, You'll teleport"

"yeah right"

"your creepy"

"I'm not getting you confused with Caelan"

"That's why he's dead"

"He was... we Don't talk about _them" _

"Because"

"no"

"Stop being a creep"

Bye..."

"No"

"No"

"Shut up"

"and?"

"Uh, who said you were responsible?"

"Exactly"

"Bye"

"goodbye"

"Fletcher"

"Get lost, Fletcher" She hung up, and her cheeks turned bright red. "Uh sorry, 'bout that"

"As I was saying, a new threat has risen and SHIELD think it might have something to do with you" Fury said

"Who?" Valkyrie asked

"The Sanctuary" Fury answered

"No, none of them would do anything to get the Magic Community revealed" Skulduggery said

Fury gave them a look "What about-"

"Erskine is too stupid, he can't work a microwave" Valkyrie said

"It has to be someone with Magic" Fury said

"What the Hell are you guys talking about?" Clint asked

"Shut up, Barton" Fury ordered

"Uh, it could be... Wait" Valkyrie faltered "what is the threat?"

"Someone has been stealing sceptres" Fury announced

"Which ones have they stolen so far?" Skulduggery asked

"Loki's" Fury answered "From Asgard, that's why Thor is not here"

"What's his sceptre called?" Skulduggery asked

"Magic Glow Stick Of Destiny" Stark said

"Stark..." growled Fury

"The Chitauri Sceptre" Fury answered

"Have they done anything else?" Skulduggery asked

"They tried to make a portal -well that's what they said- to another world" Fury said

"Damn It" Skulduggery said

"What?" Valkyrie asked

"They're after the seven sceptres" Skulduggery said

"what are they?" Fury asked

"Seven 'God-Killer" classed weapons that are all Sceptres and when put together can summon the Faceless ones without a teleporter" Skulduggery explained

"What the Hell is going on?" Stark asked

"Yeah, you guy are all talking about magic" Clint said

"Oh, uh... Guys... magic exists" Valkyrie said

"Yeah, right-" Stark smirked

"Shut it, Stark" Natasha said

"What else can those Sceptres do together?" Fury asked

"Mass destruction" Skulduggery said "But it's not meant to be true, just a myth"

"Someone believes" Fury said

"Yeah... Who could it be?" Valkyrie asked

"Tanith, maybe?" Skulduggery wondered but crossed her off the list "No, she doesn't want the Faceless ones..."

"Eliza Scorn" Valkyrie said

...

Sorry about this chapter, it's a bit short. The next one will be longer though... You finally know what's going on! Yay!


	6. Eliza Scorn

I have been waiting my whole life to write these next few chapters! OH MY GOD! Yay! Yay! Yes! Yay! OK... You get it...

I got the cave idea from when I went tunneling, don't go tunneling, my friend got stuck, then vanished coz she got through this exit, I was by myself and started hyperventilating, and then... It turns out she was just a metre away... ? ﾟﾘﾄ? ﾟﾘﾄ (that will be the next chapter... The cave... Not getting lost... Well)

*serious face. Ok, chapter 6...? Isn't it? I have no idea... Eh... Oh well

CHAPTER 6?

[INSERT CHAPTER NAME]

...

Explaining about magic to the Avengers, Fury, Hill and Coulson was the easiest thing Valkyrie had ever done. They weren't like Fletcher, Fletcher just made stupid points and tried to flirt with her... Creep. They just nodded, asked questions, -not stupid ones- and listened. Well, except for Tony who was... Being a Stark.

"So like Nicky? Right?" Tony asked

Fury groaned "Shut up, Stark"

Skulduggery just ignored them both and moved on to Eliza Scorn "Eliza Scorn worships the Faceless ones and hates China Sorrows who owns a library in Dublin, China has the ability to make you fall in love with her-"

"But she's hot, right?" Tony asked "If she is then I might not be back her for a while..."

Natasha rolled her eyes "As If, Stark"

"you probably won't meet her though" Valkyrie said

"Eliza owns a Faceless ones church" Skulduggery finished

"Who are the Faceless ones?" Asked Bruce

"Gods, they fought the ancients like ages ago and made a sceptre called the sceptre of the ancients, it sang when ever and enemy approached but when the Ancients approached it was silent..." Valkyrie explained

"The Ancients banished the faceless ones to another world and Faceless ones had been burning dimension or world to get closer to earth and take it over, they nearly did but luckily I was there to stop them" Skulduggery finished smugly

"All you did was get sucked down a portal" glared Valkyrie in a joking way

Clint snorted at their banter

"it took you ages to find me, just proves I'm the better Detective" Skulduggery said

"So, I take it that Eliza's in Dublin... How are we going to get their quickly?" Steve asked

Skulduggery looked at Valkyrie and she scowled back, before sighing and giving in. "I'll call Fletcher" she groaned and snapped out her phone, she dialled a number and everyone leaned in so they could hear. They couldn't hear Fletcher, who was on the other end so they tried to work out ten conversation.

"Yeah, I know" Valkyrie began

"Did you?"

"Erskine, really?"

"That just- Never mind, Fletcher-"

"Oh, you were wrong"

"it's not Fletcher it's Steve" A few heads turned towards Steve

"Idiot"

"Uhhh... Can you teleport a few people?"

"I don't care, Fletcher"

"No, no one cares about your hair"

"I swear-" Valkyrie's voice rose

"A picture... Sure" Valkyrie took a picture and sent it to Fletcher

"happy?"

A boy with ridiculously spiked hair appeared behind her, he was about 21 or 22. He wore ashore sleeved T-shirt and swimming trunks and flip flops.

"I'm Happy now" He said, he had an Irish accent but it had a hint of Australian in it

Valkyrie, who hadn't noticed that Fletcher was behind her screamed "Arghh! You idiot!", then hit him round the head and hung up. Fletcher looked at his phone, he fumbled for somewhere to put it once he'd hung up.

"Uh, one second" he said and vanished

"What...?" Bruce murmured

"Cool" Tony and Clint said at the same time, then shot each other weird looks

Fletcher reappeared, without his phone "Hey..." He said and then saw the Avenger and totally lost his cool... His jaw dropped open "OMG! Tony Stark! Y-your real... Right? Fletcher screamed and ran over to Tony and poked him "YOUR REAL!" He screeched while Valkyrie face-palmed and Skulduggery looked away from the screaming teenager (yup, Skulduggery sill classes him as a teen). "NATASHA! Oh... My...God!" Fletcher screamed and then saw Steve "FLETCHER!" He yelled "CLINT..." He faltered "where's Hulk...? What did you do to my best green friend!" Fletcher shouted "Where-"

"SHUT UP!" Fury hollered

Fletcher was silent, he looked at Fury "Heeey... Your eyepatch guy! Aren't you?"

Fury sighed and looked at Valkyrie who blushed "uhhh... Don't know what you talking about" She lied

"Guilty face" Skulduggery said

"Shut up, Skul" Valkyrie said

"Skul? Your named after your head?" Smirked Stark

"no" Skulduggery said "that would be stupid"

"OK, Skul" Tony grinned

"No, you can call me Detective Pleasant" Skulduggery said

"Why, Skul?" Stark asked

"Because you annoy me" Skulduggery said

Valkyrie snorted "That's rich coming from you"

"But it would be richer coming from me" Stark grinned "eh, Skul?"

"Shut up" Skulduggery said

"you say that like I'm gonna listen" Stark said

"No, I think he says that just so we can ignore it" Valkyrie says

"I am here" Skulduggery said

"Really? That's my hobby" Stark grins

"Yeah, but you know I gotta tell you one thing" Valkyrie says

"what?" Stark asks

"That skeleton can be soooo spine-less sometimes" Valkyrie says

Skulduggery groans "really... Not the skeleton puns"

"That reminds me of someone... Anyway, how come?" Stark asked

"Well we went to the alps and he was shivering like crazy" Valkyrie says

"really, you'd think he was skin-less if he was shivering that much" Stark said

"that's what I said" Valkyrie agreed

"if your going to gang up on me, please have the curtesy to do it behind my back" Skulduggery told them

"Stark..." Steve said

"What Capsical?" Tony asked

"is everything a joke to you? We need to know where the Sceptres are" Steve said

"Funny things are" Tony smirks

"Like Fletcher hair?" Valkyrie asked

"my hairs awesome" Fletcher said

Clint snorted "it looks like a birds nest"

"or yours on a bad day" Tony says

Valkyrie grinned but Fury interrupted "So, does Fletcher know where Eliza's church is?"

"Yes" Skulduggery said

"OK, Pleasant you seem to know Eliza better that Cain so you can go with Fletcher, Rogers and Agent Barton... I'd rather not destroy the church so Banner you can step out of the mission. Stark, you'll probably destroy the church" Fury commanded

"So I guess it's me, Natashalie and Val as a team then" Stark grinned

Fury nodded "yeah"

"what our mission?" Asked Natasha

"When the others have got information out of Scorn they'll tell you, you'll al fly there, I doubt Renn has been to most of the places" Fury said

"OK, uh... Link arms..." Fletcher said and Skulduggery out a hand onto Fletcher shoulder, Clint shifted the hand he had his bow in and put a hand on Fletcher"s other shoulder why Steve slung his shield onto his back and put a firm hand on Pleasant's shoulder. They were gone before they could blink.

...

Suddenly they were in Ireland, there was a cold breeze and a moody sky. There was a stone building with a pathway running up to it which was made out of cobble stone. There were no grave stones, which made it not like normal churches. There were no stain glass windows either. They three off them walked down the path. Skulduggery rapped his knuckles on the door and it was opened a he drew back his fist. A woman with scolding red hair and a sharp face opened it. Her thin lips drew back into a smile.

"Skulduggery" she greeted, although you could see the venom in her words "and friends"

"Ma'am" Steve greeted, politely and removed the most from his Captain America costume,meh saw her eyes and his jaw gaped, he felt the need to love her... She was pretty...ish. But he felt that need.m"Y-y..."

Clint looked at him, with a bemused face "What up with him?" He asked

Skulduggery sighed, he was a skeleton... How could he sigh? Thought Clint. "Eliza" he said

Clint looked at the woman. She was... Well, He... Clint wanted her, he wanted to love her... Clint brushed his feeling aside, he didn't know this woman "What's up?" Clint asked

"She can make people fall in love with her" Skulduggery explained

"oh..." Clint realised, he looked back at Cap who was blinking rapidly

"you know what it is" Skulduggery said

"come in" Eliza invited, they stepped in.

There were no pews, just polished floor and walls, a few steps that led up to a plaque on marble, it was scripted with 'The Faceless Ones', people were on their knees worshipping the podium...? These peoples were wackos...there were expensive mats on the floor.

"What do you think of it?" Eliza motioned to the church

"it's... Charming" Clint said

"Eliza, who is stealing the sceptres?" Skulduggery asked

"I don't know what you talking about" Eliza answered

"The Seven Sceptres, where are they?" Steve asked

"Well..." Eyes Steve muscular body "You don't think it was... Me?" She directed her power towards Steve

"Ma'am... W-we're just trying to p-prevent disaster" Steve said

"Really?" Eliza arched a delicate eyebrow

"I-I want to protect you" Steve said

"Well, you see Captain..." Eliza began and the people who were on the floor worshipping stood

"Eliza..." Skulduggery warned

"I can protect myself" She finished

"Where are the Seven Sceptres?!" Skulduggery shouted

"Attack" spoke Eliza and the 11 people walked towards them.

Clint raised his bow and readied an arrow, Skulduggery clicked his fingers and a flame ignited in his palm while Steve unslung his shield.m

"We're gonna fight them?" Clint asked

"That is what the seem to give the impression of" Skulduggery answered

"What about Eliza?" Asked Steve, who seemed to snap out of his trance

"Don't worry about her, she won't be going anywhere" Skulduggery said

"This was a nice Church" Clint said as he backed into Skulduggery and Steve who where all backed into the door

"It's a Shame really" Skulduggery said

Then The Battle Began

Clint let a Arrow loose and it stuck into the arm of Mage, they hissed and launched a crackling ball of energy at him "Shit" muttered Clint. Clint ran to the wall and jumped, put a foot against it and jumped, he flew through the air and fired a arrow at a rope that was attached to a chandelier (well, light). Clint twisted in the air and fired a arrow at the ceiling, it smashed through it and stuck, he swung there. The limping Mage below smirked "you missed"

Clint grinned "I never miss"

The chandelier fell, squashing two if them. Clint grinned and he shifted his weight,meh built up the momentum to swing into another Mage. Clint heard a smash. He looked round to see the doors burst open and reinforcements burst in.

"Uh, Guys... She must know something..." He yelled and Skulduggery looked towards the door

"Damn" Skulduggery cursed

Clint shifted his weight again and swung himself until he had the momentum to swing, he cut the arrow from his bow and the Archer tumbled into the reinforcements who had just barrelled into the church. Clint rolled and scrambled to his feet, he hated being low on the ground, he needed a good vantage point. A Mage threw a fireball at him and he barley dodged, Clint shoved his bow into the mans stomach and kicked as the man gagged. The man nearly fell so Cling cracked his bow against the mans head as someone came up from behind. Clint turned and swept the man feet from under him, Hawkeye slipped a arrow into his bow and let it loose on a tree. There was a boom from behind him and bark flew. Hawkeye ran forward and jumped, in mid air he aimed the arrow at the Church and let it loose, Clint was tugged through the air and zipped around the building, Clint cut the arrow string and grappled for the roof, his hand grabbed it and he pulled himself up, he fired arrows at the figures below at an impressive speed. And watched as their numbers thinned, he was about to fire another arrow when he felt a presence behind him. Clint suddenly twisted and fired the arrow. A man with sunglasses and blonde hair howled as an arrow embedded itself into his hand.

"Who are you?" Clint asked, it was obvious that this man was no normal fighter

"Billy-Ray Sanguine,Deluxe Hit-Man" the man spoke with a Texan accent

"A hit-man..." Clint said, must be against me, thought Clint. Clint cracked his Bow against Sanguine's head and Sanguine ducked and unsheathed a straight razor. Clint arched a brow and ducked a swing from Sanguine with the razor. Clint swept Sanguine feet from under him, Sanguine fell and Clint aimed an arrow. Suddenly the ground began to crack and splinter "What...?" Clint muttered when suddenly he felt a hand on his ankle and he was being dragged through the ceiling at an alarming speed. The roof was a roof though so he didn't spend too much time in the ceiling. Suddenly Clint fell through, the air rushed in his ears and he fired an arrow at the ceiling, he was dragged up just before he hit the ground. This church was tall, he would've been dead or seriously injured. Clint dropped. That Sanguine guy was no where to be seem Clint moved to run out the now empty church when suddenly someone kicked his back. Clint stumbled and twisted, just in time to block Sanguine's punch. Clint kicked Sanguine back and Sanguine stumbled, Clint swung his bow but suddenly Sanguine was sinking into the ground. Too late. Suddenly someone launched a kick into his back. Clint stumbled, he twisted but was too late, again. A kick fell into his stomach and he gagged and tumbled back. Sanguine stumbled back un sheathing his strain razor again to deliver a blow. Clint rolled as Sanguine swung, mid-roll, Clint unsheathed his arrow and slipped it into his bow. He shot it into exactly the same place that he'd shot before. Sanguine howled and Clint advanced, he swung his Bow against Sanguine head, he caught Sanguine off guard. Suddenly, Sanguine snarled and slashed his arm with the straight razor, it hurt like hell. Clint hissed, and Sanguine advanced. Clint backed up several steps until he was at least a metre off the ground, his heel rested against the slab of marble. An idea blossomed in his head. Clint aimed an arrow at the ceiling and stepped back onto the slab.

"What ya doin' Hawk?" Teased Sanguine

Clint's fingers itched to fire the bow

"Shootin' the ceilin'?" Asked Sanguine

Wait for it... Clint felt ten sudden urge to kick that guy in the face

"Great idea dat one is"

Ok, now...

Clint fired the Arrow and jumped back as it hit the ceiling, a rope followed it from the bow and Clint was swung through the air, Sanguine's face rushed towards his feet and Sanguine fell back with an _ooff. _Clint continued to swing forward until he lost the thread he rolled, and bashed against the wall. Clint groaned, and looked down at the cut. Boy, did it hurt. Clint stood slowly and stumbled over to Sanguine who had a bleeding nose and has hit his head on the floor, in the process of doing that held knocked himself unconscious. Clint staggered out.

...

"Damn" Skulduggery cursed, if there were reinforces then the meant Eliza was fleeing... And that she knew exactly what they were talking about. Skulduggery glimpsed fleeting red hair and ran after it, he sprinted up the stairs. The door small door slammed shut behind him, it was disguised as cupboard. He kicked it, once, twice, three times. No use. Skulduggery splayed his palms and felt the air currents, he manipulated them, the air slammed into the door, it splintered, he pushed at the air again. Cracks zig-zagged down it. He have on final push and the door smashed into smithereens, Skulduggery cocked his skull smugly and ignited a flame that flickered in his palm. He could see a narrow corridor, no end as far as his vision went. He stepped into the passage and the door slammed shut behind him. Skulduggery heard the echo of footsteps and he sprinted forwards, as he ran forward the footsteps grew quieter. Suddenly they stopped. Now all Skulduggery could here was the slap of the soles of his shoes. A dazzling light, that would blind anyone who had eyes suddenly ignited the corridor in a sickly white light, that told him something else, Eliza was already out. She'd probably known she had a pursuer and activated some kind of self defence. Skulduggery hurried, he could see his flickering flame and fuelled it with more magic. Suddenly it blossomed and he could see clearly what was ahead. Spikes. He skidded to a halt. The ground below him made a click sound, a deafening slam from behind him echoed. He twisted to look behind as another bang sounded, then another, and another... Suddenly nothing. Then about 10 metres away a wall smashed down. Skulduggery cursed and glanced a down at the canyon of spikes. He jumped, giving himself a boost with the air. There wasn't enough space to fly. He landed heavily but managed to retain balance. He ran forward as walls slammed down behind. He saw another canyon and he jumped,a faint click suddenly activated the ground to crumble, he gave himself another boost and grabbed onto the crumbling earth he managed to pull himself up and tried to run, the ground ground crumbles and he fell. Rolled and scrambled to his feet. The echo of slamming walls stopped and the earth beneath was stable. He didn't stop running though. His foot passed a symbol and the familiar echoing sounded. Skulduggery looked behind. Nothing. He looked forw-

_WALL _

Slid under the falling wall and scrambled to his feet only to skid across the floor, again. He ducked under another and slipped under the next. At the end he saw a light. Skulduggery quickened his pace, but he knew he wasn't going to make it. Skulduggery slipped and skidded across the floor. Past the closing walls and out of the darkness. He flopped onto the floor, he want panting because a skeleton had no muscles, a Skelton didn't need to breath air so therefore... He couldn't get tired. Skulduggery sighed.

_Click_

Skulduggery knew that sound, it was the sound of gun,the sound it made when you thumb back the hammer. Skulduggery stood, slowly and dramatically. He faced Eliza Scorn who had gun pointed at his skull. Skulduggery sighed, as if to say 'really?'

"I know your a skeleton, but having a hole in your head will be bloody annoying" Eliza threatened

"I'm not going to ask how you know it's annoying" Skulduggery said

"Shut it, Pleasant" Eliza hissed

"My mouth? Well, it's more of a jaw" Skulduggery said

"Be quiet" snarled Eliza

"Now that's a nicer way of saying-" Skulduggery was interrupted

"Shut your face"

"I don't really have one, if you think about it" Skulduggery said

Eliza sighed "just-"

"Now, now Eliza... I haven't got all day... What do you want?" Skulduggery asked.

"Let me go"

"What's in it for me?"

"Nothing"

"That's a tough decision... No"

"What?" Eliza hissed "I have a gun pointed to your head!"

"Skull" corrected Skulduggery "Also, you may have that but I have a button that triggers a bomb that blows up your Church" Skulduggery noticed Steve creeping out from the fringe of the woods panting

"Your bluffing"

"I have never lied nor bluffed before... Why would you accuse me of such a crime?"

"Let's see it, then" Eliza smirked

"But then you'll take it"

Eliza put both her hands on the gun, Skulduggery fished out a small remote with a red button at the top out of his pocket "Oh"

"See, I don't lie" Skulduggery said as Steve raised his Shield

"If your dead, then how will you blow up my church?"

"Technically I'm all ready dead"

"Goodbye-" There was a hollow bang from behind her and she collapsed, Steve stood behind her panting.

"You looked like you were in a tight spot" Steve panted

"I had everything under control" Skulduggery insisted as he stuffed the remote back into his pocket

"really?"

"Ish"

Steve nodded "you gonna blow it up?"

"Blow up what?"

"The church.

"With this?"

"Yeah.

"This is the remote for my garage" Skulduggery said

"oh, you were lying"

"of course I was"

Skulduggery fished out some hand cuffs from his jacket pocket and secured Eliza's hands behind her back and he began to drag the unconscious weirdo towards the woods. "I'll take her" Steve offered

"Yes, there you go' Skulduggery said and dropped Eliza on the floor

Steve picked her up and heaved her over his shoulder in a fireman's lift, he followed Skulduggery back through the woods.

...

Sorry about the bad fight scenes ?ￂﾠ


	7. Tunnelling With The Dead

**Ok, you know what I said about tunneling last chapter, well that hoas something to do with this chapter... ?ￂﾠ**

**LIBERATED INSANITY: Uh... I may or may not of used the remote thing from ****_Skulduggery Pleasant: Playing With Fire... _****Uh, DISCLAIMER TIME! **

**Disclaimer: IF I owned Skulduggery Pleasant then the series would never end and IF I owned Avengers then there would be 100000000 movies... Well, I don't own them... All rights go to the people who own them :) **

**All of this mentioned is FICTION so any facts about the Slovakia Cave near the village of Borka that I got wrong I'm sorry about... I have no idea about what this cave is like **

**... **

**CHAPTER 6 **

**[INSERT CHAPTER NAME] **

**... **

As Clint staggered out the Church with a throbbing arm he heard far off cries coming from the fringe of the wood, he reached for an arrow and inserted it into his bow, he was about to lift it when a familiar Captain America uniform was visible through the shrubs and bushes. Clint sighed in relief and lowered his bow. Steve, followed by Skulduggery walked out of the woods, Steve was carrying Eliza over his shoulder in a fireman's lift, she seemed to be hitting her balled fists against his back. Steve didn't look bothered, just annoyed. Clint noticed the glint of metal shackles that bound her wrists. He waved slightly to Steve and Skulduggery.

"Is that Scorn?" Clint yelled, not wanting to use her first name... He'd forgotten all about the Texan Hit-Man in the Church.

Steve grimaced and set Eliza down, she slouched against a fallen tree... Probably the one Clint had shot with an explosive arrow. "Yes," Steve said, Eliza groaned and felt the back of her head for any blood "I, uh... May of hit her with my shield" Steve admitted

"I had the situation under control" Skulduggery said "Rogers just like hitting people with shields"

Steve blushed, Clint rolled his eyes and limped over to them "Has she got concussion, now?" He asked

Steve looked guilty, Skulduggery answered "Probably not, let me check" Skulduggery crouched down in front of Eliza "Who am I?" He asked her

"An Idiot" spat Eliza, Skulduggery stood again and wipes the slobber from his hat

"She's OK" Skulduggery confirmed and placed his hat back in his head at a slight angle

"So, are we going to interrogate her?" Steve asked

"Yeah... She knows something" Clint replied

Skulduggery stood in front of Eliza "Who's stealing the Sceptres?" He asked

"I'm not telling you" she sneered

"No, your telling me" Clint said, he aimed his bow "who?"

"No, I don't- Never"Eliza hissed

"Do you know who?" Skulduggery asked

"Of-Of course..." Eliza stuttered

"Who?" Steve asked

Eliza sighed "I don't know"

"What do they look like?" Clint asked, his Bow loaded

"Um... They had hair, I think... And a face- they might've anyway... They were a person... They might of been alien, though... It's hazy" Eliza admitted

Skulduggery sighed "Not again"

"Not what again?" Asked Steve

"what colour eyes did they have?" Asked Skulduggery

"Gold. They had Golden eyes" Eliza said

"it's the Man with the Golden eyes" Skulduggery said

"Who is he?" Clint asked

"No one knows". Skulduggery explained "He's been appearing In crimes for a few years, he makes you forget who he is when he leaves"

"Really? So he may be behind this?" Steve asked

"No, he's not behind stealing it..." Eliza said "he doesn't care about the sceptres"

"what does he want?" Clint asked

"I don't know... But I do know where the Sceptre Of Treasures and the Lost Sceptre are" Eliza said

"Where? We have to get them before they're stolen" Clint asked

"wait... How do you know?" Asked Steve

"The Lost Sceptre is in a 'invisible' cave near the village of Borka in Solvakia... The Sceptre Of Treasures is... In the British Sanctuary... I know this because he told me" Eliza said

"why did he tell you?" Asked Clint

"I don't know" Eliza said

"Why does the British Sanctuary have it?" Asked Skulduggery

"I don't know anything else, now get these shackles off me!" Eliza shouted

Skulduggery sighed "OK, In exchange for the information you just told us" he unlocked her shackles and she gracefully stood, she weaves her way in between the bodies muttering about the mess

"Now what?" Asked Clint

"We tell the others" Skulduggery answered

"OK..." Clint said,the dull throbbing in his arm reminded him about the unconscious Texan Hit-Man, Billy-Roy Something... Skulduggery might know him, The Skeleton finished talking on the phone "Hey, this guy was in the Church he was Texan wore sunglasses, you know him?"

"What happened? I might know him" Skulduggery answered

"Uh, this Texan Hit-Man who called himself Billy-Roy something cut me with-" Clint began

Skulduggery interrupted him "where is he?"

"In the Church, why-" Clint was cut off because Skulduggery had rushed inside "Uh, do you know him?. Clint called after him and followed, he stopped at the door. The man was gone, just a pair of sunglasses marked that he had been here, at all. There was a trickle of blood, probably from when Clint had kicked him in the face. Skulduggery picked up the sunglasses, he crouched down and traced a gloved hand over the cracks that splintered across the floor.

"Billy-Ray Sanguine"

...

Fury slid his finger across the screen and the call with pleasant ended, he turned round to the bored looking Spy, Billionaire and Sorceress. Stark was in his Iron Man suit, Mark VII, he'd used this one for the Battle of Manhattan. Romanov was in her black cat suit and Cain was dressed in her usual black clothing. He'd sent out Pleasant, Barton and Rogers 1hr and 45 mins ago. He's been wondering what was keeping them.

"I've got news" Fury announced, Agent Romanov's head snapped up and Tony sluggishly turned, Cain continued to play with the black ring on her finger. "We know where two of the sceptres are"

Stark smirked "Where are they Nicky Boy?"

"The Lost Sceptre is in a hidden cave in Slovakia near a village called borka" Fury said "Cain, has your Teleporter friend ever been to Slovakia?"

"I'll call him" Valkyrie said and dialled his number, she walked to the corner of the room

"The other one, the Sceptre of Treasure is in Britain in the British Sanctuary" Fury explained

"So, I take it we're going to Slovakia" Natasha assumed

"Yes" Fury answered

"No, he hasn't..." Valkyrie said, and she stuffed her phone back into her pocket

"Looks like we won't be going anywhere" Stark grinned and planted his feet on the table

"Then you'll just have to fly there by Quinjet, your leaving in 20 mins" Fury announced and he left them

"Um, when did I agree to this?" Tony asked as he lifted his feet off the table

Natasha rolled her eyes and stood up, "Shut up, Stark"

...

Valkyrie's eyes blinked open, she was in the Quinjet. She yawned and heard the bump of The Quinjet gliding to the ground, it landed and the trees swayed as the rooters slowed. The Quinjet door opened, evening light filtered in as well as a breeze and Tony, in his suitcase Iron Man suit walked out followed by Natasha and Valkyrie. They ducked down and covered their heads as the Quinjet took off, once it was gone. Natasha gathered the climbing gear in her arms. They ran over to the cave, it was submerged in earth and forest, but when you saw it, you could see that there was only a slim gap. Tony's face plate flipped up.

"My armour will never fit through that" He remarked, as he looked into the cave

"You can't take it off, right?" Valkyrie asked

"I can,but you need someone on watch... I'll keep watch" Tony offered

"Me and Valkyrie will try to find the sceptre" Natasha said, but she knew that Tony was a little edgy about caves ever since Afghanistan.

"Ok" Valkyrie said as she looked down the tight space that she would have to go down, Natasha was carrying two belts, on the belt was a inch thick rectangle block, there was 10 cm of rope dangling out already, on the box there was and on and off button and am up and down switch. At the end of the rope there was a grappling hook. Natasha handed a belt to her... It was weird who she only brought two with her... Had she known Tony would stay on look out...? Natasha also carried two torches with her, but Valkyrie doubted that she would need one. after all, she had magic. Although she took one when Natasha offered it, it was one of the ones where you shake them and they turn on.

"Just press the button and it will turn on, if there's a green light then it's on , then just choose up or down" Natasha explained "take off the belt when you hit the floor" Valkyrie clipped the belt round her own waist and secured the grappling hook to a rock. Natasha went down first, soon the spy had disappeared from sight. Valkyrie gingerly stepped towards the cavern in the ground when she heard Natasha's shout. She shook her torch and put it between her teeth, and she pressed the button and watched the green light flicker on , she stepped back and flicked down. She slowly began her decent, Valkyrie had done abseiling before so she knew how to descend down. It wasn't too hard if she kept two feet firmly on the wall. Valkyrie could see the flicker of Natasha's torch below her, Valkyrie knew Natasha could see the light of her torch that was slowly getting closer to her. Valkyrie took her feet off the wall and planted them on the ground, she unclipped her belt and left it dangling as Natasha had done. Valkyrie stood beside Natasha.

"If we split up, we'll cover more ground" Natasha instructs before handing her a earpiece "If you get stuck or lost just tell me through this" Valkyrie nodded and took it, she put it in he ear. Valkyrie stuffed her torch into her pocket, she could still see it's light.

"Got it, does Stark have one?" Valkyrie asked

"Yes, these are connected to his suit, he can hear us too" Natasha said

"OK" Valkyrie said and headed left, the tunnel was about 1 metre tall so she could crouch. Valkyrie began to crawl, she tried to avoid the Stalagmites but it was almost impossible. The roof grew lower the more she ventured in. Valkyrie felt her claustrophobia kicking in. She was soon on her stomach, pulling herself along.

"Uh, Guys... We got company" Tony's voice crackled in her ear, it was a weird sensation... It was like someone shouting you head... Valkyrie knew that feeling too well

"What kind?" Natasha's voice asked

"Some Guys who must be think it Halloween" Tony said

Valkyrie gasped "Do they make any sound when they walk?"

"No, they're kinda like you Tasha" Tony said

"Vampires" Valkyrie whispered

"What the-" Tony began

"Stark, just hold them off" Natasha sighed "Over"

Valkyrie continued to shuffle forwards, she grappled in front of her for purchase as she pulled herself along the especially slim gap. Valkyrie looked over her shoulder, the gap was tiny. She pulled herself again, her top curled up at the end and exposed her stomach, rough rock floor scraped against it. She cursed because there was nothing she could do about it. Valkyrie gasped as she emerged from the tunnel, above her there was a tunnel going straight up, Valkyrie stumbled to two feet, gripped her torch between her teeth and clambered up, she grappled for any rocks as she lifted her body up. Valkyrie arched her back against the wall to prevent herself from falling. The gap was small now she was in it, Valkyrie grasped a rock and pulled up her body. Her foot slipped, Valkyrie body dangled by her one arm. She fumbled for a rock with her other arm and found one, her arm began to complain about the weight of holding her body. She glanced over her right shoulder, it was a long way down. Valkyrie rested her left foot against the back wall and her right on a foot hold that she had found. She pushed herself up, she could see the lip of a tunnel above her, she would do anything to get onto a straight tunnel, but more to get out of here. Valkyrie scrambled for a purchase on the right wall with her right hand. She got a good grip so with her left hand she fumbled for the ledge above her. Valkyrie stretched and found it at last, she pushed against the back wall and grunted with the effort of pulling up her body. Valkyrie felt a bead of sweat trickle down her brow. Her left hand slipped, she let out a scream and the torch dropped from her mouth, bathing her in darkness. Valkyrie hung one handedly and pushed her self up, her left hand grappled for the ledge. Valkyrie pushed herself up onto the ledge above with bother hands, she blindly swung her leg onto it, for a second her body teetered on the edge. Valkyrie pushed herself all the way onto the horizontal tunnel. She gasped.

Then Stark's voice crackled "There's more of them... They're coming..." Tony panted, "there must be over one hundred" There was some raspy breathing "Nat... Val? D-Do you copy?" Tony asked

"I-I copy" Valkyrie croaked "Is it night...?"

A moment passed "It's getting there"

"Shit... You need to get out of there" Valkyrie panicked

"I'm kicking their dead asses fine out here" Tony laughed

Valkyrie dragged herself along, she ignited a flame in her hand, it flickered and danced, filling the tunnel with an eerie glow "I lost my torch" Valkyrie grunted

A minutes passed, no answer. Valkyrie began to panic "Does anyone copy?" She asked

There was silence "I Copy" croaked Natasha

"Good" Valkyrie said, feeling better now that someone heard her. She grasped the rocks in front of her, Valkyrie fumbled with her hands, she looked up. The was a dead end. Valkyrie panicked. "I'm at a dead end" Valkyrie informed them

"Turn...around" Natasha said

"I-I can't" Valkyrie stammered, she felt desperately along the walls with her free hand.

"You have to back up" Natasha calmly told her

"What...? Ok..." Valkyrie breathed heavily and slowly shuffled back, she had no idea what was behind her. She glanced over her shoulder, nothing... Valkyrie felt panic rising inside her. As she blindly pushed her self.

"They got in... I'm holding most of them off but-" Tony was cut off "Argh!" He growled "There's a few in there..."

Valkyrie heart thumped in her ears, and the walls closed in on her. She shut her eyes and lay still. Her ears waiting for a sound. She did hear something. "Something's behind me" but it wasn't Valkyrie who said that... It was Natasha. "It's getting nearer" Natasha whispered.

"Has it transformed?" Valkyrie asked In a low voice, her heart sounding in her ears

"Its already Bloody dangerous... Wait, it's ripping off its skin" Natasha observed

"Run, Crawl, Hide... That's my best advice" Valkyrie said

"Great... What about fight?" Natasha said and Valkyrie heard an in-humane screech in the background

"I wouldn't recommend it" Valkyrie said. Valkyrie heard a scratching from behind her and she snuffed out the flame, now in total darkness... Valkyrie felt vulnerable and scared. Valkyrie heard the scratching getting louder and then-

Something grabbed her ankle, it's long claws dug into her flesh. Valkyrie screamed as she was dragged back. She kicked at the creature and tried to cling on to the wall. Valkyrie had no idea what it was, she was terrified. Valkyrie attempted to twist round but it was no use. She hung onto a rock, her arms groaned as the Vampire pulled her. It tried to cut her through her black clothing but it was no use. She kicked again. The vampire raked its claws against her back, she kicked again. Valkyrie's fingers trembled and loosened as the vampire pulled harder. She finally lost her grip. But the Vampire tumbled back, into the vertical tunnel... But it never lost its grip on her. She was dragged along with it, it fell down the hole and she clawed at the rocks but her body rushed down. Valkyrie grappled for purchase, she grabbed the ledge of the tunnel and dangled. The Vampire's weight dragging her down and making her leg ache. She swayed her leg form side to side. But the vampire clung on Valkyrie grunted as she tried to pull her self onto the horizontal tunnel before her leg fell off. With her other leg she kicked at the Vampire, it grabbed her other leg instead, then reached up to her waist. Valkyrie desperately tried to shake it off. But the Vampire clung on tight, now it was on her back. Valkyrie desperately tried to think of a way to get it off, but could only think of one thing... And it was crazy. Valkyrie took a deep breath, her palms were slippery. She was going to fall any way. Valkyrie shut her eyes. And let go. Then tumbled into an abyss of eternal darkness.

...

"I wouldn't recommend it" Valkyrie said before the sorceress went silent

Natasha crouched in a metre and a half high cavern, she saw the Vampire, it's skin was shredded and pale flesh was left. These Vampires weren't the sexy ones with long cloaks that you saw on TV, they were monsters with bald, heads and beady, red eyes. They were killers. Natasha had a feeling that she was the prey, she waited for the Vampire to come close enough. It's sharp claws glinting in the torch light, she knew that it knew she was here. She'd given up stealth. Natasha crouched, it grew closer by the second... Wait for it... Now!

Natasha launched herself at the beast, they rolled, Natasha charged her 'Black Widow's Bite'. She positioned her self on top and dug her hands into it's neck. An electrical charge fizzed through its body. It growled, Natasha frowned... That normally worked. She straddled it. The Vampire swung it's claws, she ducked and rolled to the left, she sunk into a combat stance again and aimed a high kick at its head. They vampire stumbled and growled, it launched itself at her and she jumped to the side. The Vampire twisted before it hit the wall, while Natasha cursed the low ceiling. She ducked low and shot two discs at the Vampire, they sent at and electric discharge. The Vampire staggered, Natasha smiled and swept it leg from under it, sunk down and straddled it, and then dug her hands into it's neck. She smashed the Vampire's head against the floor, the Vampire howled. She charged her 'Black Widow's Bite' and and electrical charge electrocuted it, the Vampire went limp. Natasha rolled off. She sighed.

Natasha noticed her torch had flickered off, yet she was still bathed in white light. Curious, she followed a tunnel to the source of the whit light... Soon Natasha was squinting, her hand covered her eyes. Yet, she could see a door, it was about a metre tall. And was left open, the light was filtering through the gap. Natasha's hand reached out to push the door... But then, she heard a scream.

...

DUN! DUN! DUUHHHHH!

I'm sooo mean

CLIFFHANGER

What happened to Tony? What's behind the door? Does Valkyrie's plan work...?

Mwhahahahah!


	8. The Lost Sceptre

**Sorry, it uh... Took so long... My, uh, mind was blank... Um, yeah... So sorry, guys and gals... Please review... Here is the chapter. **

**...**

**chapter 6 or 7 (uh, I can't remember) **

**The Fight Of The Lost Sceptre**

**... **

Tony Stark fire another repulsor at another vampire, he staggered back in his Iron Man armour and fired at the advancing vampires. His foot almost slipped off the edge, he nearly fell into the cave... Not a cave. He activated his thrusters and flew up, they faltered slightly. At that moment a Vampire jumped and grabbed his armour leg. He shook his leg and raised the power level of the thrusters. The vampire starched the suit's paint job but fell, Tony cursed. That had just been painted, again. He deactivated the thrusters and let himself fall by the cave entrance, and land in a crouch. He fired repulsors at the Vampires as they tried to get past.

"Power levels at 55%, Sir" Jarvis informed him

"Uh, save power" Tony reply through gritted teeth

"I already am" Jarvis replied, Tony fired another repulsor blast and kicked a vampire that was too close, he used thrusters to smash the vampire into two other vampires behind, then into a tree.

"Strengthen repulsors" Tony ordered

"50%, Sir" Chimed in Jarvis as Tony used his newly strengthened repulsors too smash through 5 vampires and into the creeping forest, he twisted to shoot more repulsor blasts

The Vampire began to crowd around him, despite his best efforts. "Uh, Jarvis... That Laser Beam, can I use that...?" Tony asked

"Laser Beam is charged and ready for use, sir" Jarvis informed

"Good, activate it" Tony said, he positioned himself and suddenly a shockingly red laser beam shot out of his arm, he swung his gantlet round in a clockwise movement. There was an Erie silence, then the thud of heads crumpling to the ground. Then as the bodies collapsed, revealing more...vampires. Angry vampires. "Shit..." Muttered Tony

"Power Levels at 30%, sir" Jarvis chimed, Tony nodded.

"Jarvis, how many Vampires?" Tony asked

"100-150 Vampires left, sir" Jarvis told him

"How many were there to start?" Tony asked

"250-300" Jarvis answered

"Charge the unibeam, Jar" Tony instructed, he knew the risks, but he also knew that if the unibeam could defeat Thor and Hulk... It damn well could kill some Vampires. He knew that if it didn't work, his suit would be out of power, and he would be defenceless. It directed the armour's power to his arc reactor, and then fired it at something through the arc. It sucked up about 20%-30% of power in total.

"Are you sure, sir?" Jarvis asked

"Uh, yeah, jar" Tony grunted as he fought off an attacker

"Charging unibeam" Jarvis informed

Tony fired multiple repulsors at his attacker, Vampires reeled back as they were hit by his awesome Stark-Tech. A vampires grabbed onto his arm as he fired a repulsor, it pushed down on the metal and snarled. Tony groaned, the metal groaned too. Tony brought up his other arm and shot the vampire in the face, it reeled back, a black burn mark on its face. Tony fired repulsors as the crowd thinned. "Power at 25%, sir" Jarvis told him

"Is the Unibeam charged, jar?" Asked Tony, he kicked at another Vampire.

"Yes, sir" Jarvis informs

"OK, let's burn these vamps, let's take em to hell" Tony said "activate"

Suddenly a flash burst out from the arc reactor that was on the chest of his armour. A blindingly bright laser,type thing slammed into the vampires. They all flew back. For a few seconds, white light fills up the forest of Slovaki-a. Tony's now powerless suit tumbles back, almost into the gaping mouth of the cave. The lights blinked out on his suit. Only his arc was still faintly glowing, faintly. Who knows how long Tony had left? Not much longer... That's for sure.

For a second, all the light flickered out.

...

Valkyrie tumbled weightlessly through the swarming darkness, she splayed her hands and attempted to conduct the air. She must've done it at an angle, because she slammed into the wall. Valkyrie howled and reeled away. Her head throbbing and a warm trickle of something seething through her hair. She splayed her hands again and she was buffeted upwards slightly. The rushing of air stopped humming in Valkyrie's ears, she felt her clothes stop flapping. Valkyrie heard and in humane screech, and then a sickening thud. That was the Vampire gone, it has worked. Valkyrie splayed her hands again to cushion herself, her feet touched the ground. But she groggily collapsed to the floor, her hands stopping her just before her damaged Face hits the ground. She grunted and flopped onto her back, she closed her eyes and panted. Valkyrie's chest rose and fell as she caught her breath and her heart thumped in her ears, the sound of her own raspy breathing echoed in the cave. Valkyrie's hand fumbled for her sore face, she felt a warm, sticky stream of blood trickle through her brow and fill her vision, she wiped it with her sleeve. Valkyrie blinked, as her eyes adjusted to the strangely quiet darkness that was engulfing her. She caught sight of a small cylinder object, Valkyrie reached out in the dark and searched the un-even cave floor for it. Her hand clasped it, she brought it to her eyes and instantly remembered, it was the torch... Hurriedly, she fumbled for the button. Her thumb pressed it and for a second it flickered on, her heart beat faster. Then blinked off and she was once again enveloped in shadows. Valkyrie frowned and chucked the torch to the side, it clattered to the ground and rolled out of her sight. She ignited a small flame in her palm with a click of her fingers, light filled the cave. She was under the vertical tunnel, there were three separate tunnels that each led a different way and were bathed in darkness. She briefly shut her eyes so she could think back, which tunnel had she taken? Valkyrie opened her eyes, she hesitantly crawled towards the one to her left. She slithered forwards on her stomach, her hands grappling for purchase as she slowly made her way through the cave. Valkyrie felt the gap get slimmer, she gasped. She pulled herself again but her legs were stuck. Valkyrie's eyes darted around desperately as she searched for anything to help her. She wriggled her legs but only got her foot trapped in a dip in the floor. Valkyrie closed her eyes and controlled her breathing, it's was times like this when she wished she had her earpiece.

"Natasha!" She shouted as her heart thundered in her rib cage, she clamped her hands to her mouth, she had to be quiet... Or a vampire might come... Fear rose inside her and she yelled again "NATASHA!" She hoarsely roared... She scolded her self, how could she be so stupid? The last thing she wanted to do was attracts any-

Scratch. Scratch. Scratch.

Valkyrie choked, it sounded like talons being scraped across rocks

Scratch. Scratch. Scratch.

Closer. It was closer. Valkyrie knew what it was, Vampire.

Scrrraaaaatch.

One long scrape as the vampire neared her, she willed herself to be quite, and for her heart to not thump in her ears like drums.

Silence.

She has been spotted, defiantly. It had heard her.

The noise grew louder, it neared her, it was preparing to feast upon her. She wriggled more, kicked and desperately tried to break free. But she was stuck.

The sound spit dribbling from the Vampires mouth as it neared its prey.

As it neared Valkyrie

...

Natasha pushed open the door, she clambered through. Minding her head on the low door way, with one hand shielding her eyes, she crept in. Natasha squinted in the insanely bright light, she stumbled forward. Her hand knocked into something, and as she neared it became clearer. A white podium that looked strange and new compared to the old cave. At the surface of the podium a metre long golden rod with carvings etched into it stood -it seemed to be the source of the light, as the carvings climbed around the rod they got more eccentric and blossomed, like flowers. And then, a white hexagon jewel was clasped by gold. The clasp twisted around the gem, securing it to the rod. Natasha stared at it, in awe. Her hand longingly reached out, the temptation almost far too great. The Spy snapped out of the trance, her hand slapped back to her side. She couldn't use the sceptre, if she did it would bond to her and no one else would be able to use it. Kinda like Thor's hammer... The Mjölnir? Right? Yes. Natasha raised a hand to her ear piece.

"I've found the sceptre, I repeat I've found the Lost Sceptre, does anyone copy?" Natasha spoke

No answer, nothing but static.

Suddenly a scream echoes around the small chamber, but not her scream. Valkyrie's scream. Natasha cocked her head to the source of the noise, she listened again.

"NATASHA!" Valkyrie roared again

Natasha, snatched the Sceptre, without thinking. The lights dimmed suddenly and she could see only from the eerie glow of the Lost Sceptre, she lit the way and bolted for the door as a rumbling sound growled in the chamber. A piece of rubble fell and she dodged, Natasha coughed as dust filled her lungs. She threw herself out the door, leaving the collapsing room behind her. Natasha flattened herself against the shut door, the growling of the room snarled at her. Natasha flexed her hand that held the sceptre in a tight grip, she ducked down and ran as fast as she could in the estimate direction of the noise. Another call secured her guess.

Natasha was soon crawling along the tunnels on her stomach,- at quite a speed. The sceptre kept on getting in her way as the tunnels grew slimmer and slimmer, and a voice in her head kept on asking herself "Why did Valkyrie go through her?". Natasha stopped at a small tunnel with tight bends, how the hell could the sceptre get through that tunnel. She knew that the rod was too long. But she knew that Valkyrie was probably going to have her blood sucked out by a vampire if she didn't. Natasha fumbled across the wall with her free hands, shifting the sceptre forward ever so lightly when she needed light. Natasha was searching for something, something that Valkyrie wouldn't of seen in this probably man-made cave. You see, Valkyrie was a Detective, but... She had been looking for the sceptre, not a switch to a secret passage way... Something clicked. Natasha squinted through the darkness, as her eyes adjusted she made out a gaping hole in the wall. With no other options, she shifted her body around to crawl through. The secret passage was much wider, and taller. Natasha was just ducking down, as the tunnel came to a stop. To her left, a sound grew. A scratch against the cave floor, and the heavy breathing of am animal, the soft sound of a human breathing, trying to hide themselves but with no success. It was either that or they'd already given up. Natasha peered through the hole and saw Valkyrie, her legs obviously trapped, they were stuck by a stalagmite that has joined with a stalagmite and now spanned from ceiling to floor. Then she spotted the Vampire, it was trying to get to Valkyrie. Valkyrie who seemed to be suffering from claustrophobia. Then, the Vampire found a way to get to her. It crawled forwards and Natasha read the slight panic on Valkyrie's face. Without thinking, Natasha thought in her head: Shoot. Fire. Kill it. Aim. Pull The Trigger. Fire. Fire. Fire. Fire...

A flash of bright light boomed in the cave, Natasha's hand jolted back,as did her body because she was taken by surprise by the force and the fire power of the Sceptre that she accidentally fired. But what had it hit...? Or, who had it hit? Natasha blinked as the light faded and she searched the scene, Valkyrie was still alive. And free so Natasha must've hit the Stalagmite/cite, she'd also skimmed a little cave off the roof so the whole area was dusty. The Vampire though, was still alive, and hungry.

"Cain!" Natasha shouted, using last names entirely out of habit.

Valkyrie's head snapped towards Natasha, she nodded and began to crawl towards the peep hole (type thing). Natasha moved to the left, suddenly something dragged Valkyrie back, she grappled for purchase as she was forcefully dragged.

"Shoot it!" Valkyrie cried

Natasha didn't need to be told, she already has both hands gripped around the handle, the carvings were glowing white and the glow was rapidly moving towards the gem. The Sceptre fired white light, this time she didn't find it as bright, white or light. Natasha was able to see the effects, the Vampire don't burn, didn't get turned to dust, it simply blinked out of existence. Natasha cocked her head in curiosity at the effects , but she didn't have time to wait, Valkyrie was already clambering through the hole.

"This way, I saw the exit" Natasha told her and led the way as a low growl awoke in the cave.

"It's collapsing..." Valkyrie coughed, the dust filled their lungs and poisoned the cave like toxin.

"It already was" Natasha responded "When I took the Sceptre"

"It's not like anyone's gonna miss" Valkyrie said with a small smile

Natasha returned the smile "Someone obviously does" Natasha said as she observed the scene

They ducked down and into two cavern where they had entered, Natasha fired at a piece of debris. Rubble was literally falling from the sky now, Natasha spun as she shot another that nearly landed on Valkyrie-who nodded her thanks.

"You go first" Natasha ordered, but Valkyrie being Valkyrie ignored Natasha.

"You'll-" Valkyrie was interrupted by a snarl from the shadows

They turned, six Vampires were cornering them, they menacingly prowled forwards in an animal's threatening kind of way.

"Or we could both stay here an get killed" Valkyrie chewed her bottom lip thoughtfully, she pushed at the air as a Vampire charged at her and summoned shadows, they shrouded her hand as she threw a punch, the Vampire reeled back as her fist hit it square in the jaw. Natasha was a blaze of flashing light, the falling rubble was putting off her aim slightly and the small space gave her no room to aim, so she resorted to using the Sceptre's long rod to hit the Vampires.

"We need to go" Natasha hollered over the roar of the collapsing cave

Valkyrie had no time to answer, a Vampire lunged from behind her and in one swift movement she was slammed against the wall. Valkyrie's head smacked against the wall and something sticky blossomed on her head, her vision blurred but the sharp pain of her cheek being slashed open startled her, she blinked and remembered the vampire. Valkyrie head-butted it and the vampire reeled back, only to be whacked across the head by the Sceptre rod. Valkyrie slowly stumbled to her feet, Natasha helped her.

"The belts aren't working, so, you manipulate air, right?" Natasha informed

"Yeah" Valkyrie said as her hand fumbled for the back of her head that was stained with blood

"I could use a boost up" Natasha told her

"Sure, no problem" Valkyrie replied groggily, Natasha backed up a bit and then sprinted froward, jumped and Valkyrie pushed up with the air and Natasha shot up.

A moment passed before Natasha shouted down to her "Cain?"

Valkyrie's heart pounded as she knew that if anything happened now, she'd be by herself. Valkyrie looked into the shadows and her eyes widened in fright, a pair of red eyes stared back at her. She pushed up with the air just as the Vampire pounced.

...

Panting. Valkyrie clambered out of the hole and onto the grassy woodland, she lay flat on her back. Natasha looked down at her with a slightly amused look on her face.

Then her face turned serious "S.H.I.E.L.D Should be here" Natasha said "Stark should've called them"

Valkyrie sighed and clambered to her feet, stumbling as she did so. Valkyrie raised a brow as she saw the mess on the floor, hundreds of dead vampires littered the floor.

"Wow..." Valkyrie said,genially in awe

"Stark!" Called Natasha

No answer

Valkyrie searched the scene, her eyes peeled for the glint of the arc-reactor, or red and gold armour.

Natasha has was looking as well, but neither of them could see-

"Is that...?" Valkyrie asked herself, a question in her voice.

"Stark..." Breathed Natasha and the two of them Hurried over to where Tony lay, surrounded by vampires that had fallen like the autumn leaves that had dropped from the foliage above him. They towered over his body. Valkyrie saw the arc-reactor it was very, very faintly glowing. Valkyrie ripped off the faceplate using shadows. Natasha nodded to her.

"What's wrong?" Asked Valkyrie

"His arc,It's so faint" Natasha muttered

"That like keeps him alive, right?" Valkyrie asked, slightly worried

"Pepper, will be..." Natasha muttered something but trailed off

"Pepper?" Valkyrie arched a brow

Natasha tapped his arc, she waited for some thing to happen.

Nothing.

"I'll call SHIELD" Natasha said, she left the Sceptre on the ground next to Stark.

Valkyrie nodded, but her gaze was fixed on the Sceptre Of The Lost. She wondered what would happen if she touched the crystal, she court touch the Sceptre Of The Ancient's crystal so... Valkyrie snatched the Sceptre from the ground and her index finger from her right hand stretched out and...

She tapped it, a hollow sound echoes quietly. When she took her finger away, a shining white light remained glowing on her finger. Valkyrie, who was startled suddenly flung her arm back, it hit Tony's arc-reactor. Valkyrie whirled round, the Arc-reactor was glowing, very brightly.

Suddenly a wave of light slammed into her, she buried her face in her arms.

BOOOM!

...

Tony stark opened his eyes and took a lungful of breath in. He breathed heavily as he sucked in air. He blinked away at the light, his vision cleared to see. Valkyrie Cain's face looking down at him with concern.

"What the Hell happened?" Tony gasped

Valkyrie smiled

"Did anybody kiss me? Good God, I hope no one kissed me..." Stark continued

"Normally when people 'die'... They don't come back" Valkyrie said

"Tell that to the skeleton" Tony snorted

Valkyrie smirked

...

Sorry it took so long and sorry that this was a bad chapter


	9. The Vampire Way

Hey, Guys... Uh, updates will come a bit slower Becuase I am sooo excited about Avengers: Age of Ultron... And annoyed because someone *Cough *Cough liberated Insanity *Cough has already watched it... Ahhhhhhhh! The pain!

*ahem... Anyway, better get on to the chapter... Damn it... Really bad pins and needles in my foot, arghhhh!

*Spoilers for Sp: DOTL and LSODM and MC

...

The Man With The Golden Eyes' phone vibrated in his pocket, sighing, he fished for it and glanced at the screen, it clearly read 'Billy-Ray Sanguine', he sighed, again, and tapped 'Accept Call'.

"Yes, Hello?" He sighed, not bothering to conceal his annoyance at the Texan hit-man.

"Uh, I got a problem... Ya see, at 'Liza Scorn's lil Faceless Ones church... The uh..." Sanguine mumbled, and then trailed off.

"What, Sanguine?" Hissed the Man With The Golden Eyes, anger seeping into his voice as he realised that something had not gone according to plan.

"Well, she spilt... Just like she was meant to! But, ya see dat the problem ain't that..." Sanguine protested, the hit-man gulped loudly and the Man With The Golden Eyes cringed.

"I can see that." He snarled, urging the man to spill.

"Pleasant an' Cain got some 'elp on tha case, some 'Vengers folk, ya see?" Sanguine explained.

The Man With The Golden Eyes nodded. the Avengers. Aka 'Earth's Mightiest Heroes' as they called themselves. Defeated some alien invasion back in Manhatten that would've never of happened if it wasn't for some arrogant oaf named Thor and his adopted brother -Loki-. "The Avengers?" He confirmed

"Yea, well they went to that cave but... Dem, Vamps couldn't over power some guy in an armoured suit, all dead, well deader. Then some Spy who calls 'erself 'The Balck Widow' found da Sceptre"

Hmmm... It seems that the stupid dead Vampire -Dusk-, had not done his job. He has some 'talking' to do with him. He tuned his attention back to Sanguine. "While this was happening, Billy-Ray. What exactly were you doing?"

"Well, nothin' really. But ya see-" Poor, Billy-Ray Sanguine should have regretted his choice of words the moment they exited his mouth, or he should have pondered over them more.

"Nothing? So while my forces were being knocked down you just stood by and watched?" The Man With The Golden Eyes asked skeptically.

"No, I was, well... Tryin' to figure out-" Sanguine was cut off mid-sentence as he began to protest

"Figure out what? Why the sky is blue? Your brain can't even answer that you a-hole!" Snapped The Man With The Golden Eyes.

"Cain was-" Sanguine began.

"I don't care. Do you know what this means for us? For me? The lost Sceptre shows the direction of all the other Sceptres and we have Loki's sceptre! Do you know what that means?" He ranted, and then paused to wait for an answer. Although he wasn't expecting one. Certainly not from Sanguine. "It means they can track us down! And ruin everything! Because they will know who I am, and what I wish to accomplish!" He paused again, for breath. His cheeks were flushed red with anger and spittle had flown from his mouth onto the phone screen. He sighed, and flattened his rumpled jacket and shirt. "Now, move Loki's sceptre to a safe house, guard it heavily but stealthily. When they come it will be a trap, and when they do, you will get Cain, or get Pain! Now, get this job right!" He waited for Sanguine's reply.

"What 'bout dem other Sceptres?" Asked Sanguine

"I have someone intellect to deal with that problem that has now accumulated,Because of you!" The Man With The Golden Eyes stonily snapped, and then abruptly hung up, ending the call with harsh words.

...

Tanith Low's feet left the slippery ledge of the building and for a second she was like a bird, free with no care for this world. Then she was grounded, her feet keeping the infectious rhythm as she jumped from building to building, never stumbling thanks to the remnant inside her. Her coat flapped in the breeze behind her, and as the moonlight shone down, a glint of metal sparkled from her blade, that hid under her long concealing coat. She jumped again to another building, this time, her ears picked up the familiar sound of a pursuer, a heavily armed on that note. She noted the doorway that led down into the building, with no warning or tell-tale movements she suddenly sped to the left, in a crazy U-turn. Gravel spitting up into her face, she flexed her right hand and rested her fingertips on her blade's grip. Then, jumped left, slammed her foot into the wall, flew through the air, arced her sword-holding-hand and curved it round and sliced the soft-spot on the cleaver's armour. Their head rolled to the ground before their clad in grey body crumpled, but the fight wasn't over yet. She spun round, her blade spinning with her and once again, decapitating another Cleaver. She dodged a jab at her with a Cleaver's scythe and then retaliated with a swipe, that the Cleaver cleverly blocked. She growled with frustration and knocked the Scythe away, she slyly smiled and distracted the cleaver with a lazy jab, they blocked and didn't see the kick that landed on their stomach. The Cleaver fell backwards onto the floor and his Scythe clattered to the floor next to him. Tanith grinned and taunted.

"Come and have a go, if you think your hard enough" Tanith cried her catch-phrase. A sudden thought rushed through her head, she needed something less intimidating, something like...

I Like Your Shoes

Yes, perfect. Tanith grinned, the riled up leaver charged, she twirled her sword in her right hand before slyly grinning. "I like your shoes" she taunted, the cleaver cocked their head and and Tanith thrust her blade forwards into the soft-spot of their armour, the Cleaver choked as he was impaled.

"You got a mean swing, there" A voice from behind her noted.

Tanith spun and pointed her sword at the persons throat, the blade brushing the skin. Tanith looked at her 'attacker'.

Dusk.

She didn't relax, nor did she remove the threatening blade from the vampires throat. Dusk barely reacted, let alone notice the blade.

"What do you want?" Snarled Tanith, eying Dusk warily. Knowing that angering a Vampires wasn't the smartest move.

"It's not what I want." Dusk said, eying the blade with an arched eyebrow.

Tanith nods and smiles. "I didn't realise you were running errands?"

"No, favours. I am in debt to someone." Dusk said.

Tanith arches a brow. "In debt?"

Irritation flickers across Dusk's usually stony face. "Yes."

Tanith relaxes and lets the sword drop, but still on guard. "Your not here to kill me, your here to tell me something."

"_He _wants you" Dusk said.

"I'm wanted by a lot on people, be more specific" Tanith says

"Duck." Dusk commanded. Tanith obliged, no questions.

Dusk threw a knife that he had whipped out from nowhere, the cleaver hit the ground and Dusk suddenly punched a Cleaver behind him, flipped them over his hip and plunged a knife into the Cleavers soft spot. He grabbed the Scythe as another Cleaver swiped at him, he blocked, kicked and turned, thrust the Scythe into a Cleaver. Then butted the blunt end into a cleaver behind him! the cleaver stumbled and Dusk dislodged the scythe that could penetrate the cleaver's armour and cursed as he realised he had no room to fight with it. He twisted round and kicked the cleaver, and reached forward to snap his neck. A sickening crack filled the air. Dusk thought nothing of it as he grabbed the cleaver' scythe, whirled and killed another Cleaver. A cleaver charged at him and he blocked the incoming Scythe with his own. Forced the Cleaver's scythe into the Cleaver until the Cleaver was backing away, and then kicked. The Cleaver tumbled off the building, a scream echoes from below and then blaring car horns, the grinding sound of metal. He whirled, stabbed a cleaver and swiped at another , his blow was blocked so he kicked, and then decapitated. He chucked the Scythe to the floor and readied his fists, he punched, ducked, kicked and then snapped their necks. His feet worked a rhythm and he punched in time. A scythe interrupted him, he blocked the blade with his lower right arm, the hard rod against his bones, that was going to bruise, badly. Dusk arched a brow and clenched his jaw as he forced the Scythe back, and then grabbed the Scythe, twisted it and turned it against its owner. Dusk swiftly decapitated the cleaver, then he glanced around and saw the cleavers close in, he readied the Scythe and guarded his body with it. His back touched with Tanith's, Dusk linked his arms with Tanith's and heaved her into the air, she kicked out and slammed her feet into the Cleaver, he dropped her and swung the Scythe, easily decapitating the distracted Cleavers. Soon the roof was a messy murder scene filled with crumpled grey bodies that were either impaled or headless.

Dusk slowly turned to face her, he fished into his pocket and a memory stick emerged enclosed in his fist, he dropped it into he palm. "Everything you need is in this." He explained.

"Sure, but my boy-friend's gonna be jealous so let's pretend thats this never happened" Tanith said.

Dusk nodded. "Go." He told her.

"With pleasure." She turned to leave and soon her feet were carrying her across roof tops and far away from the vampire, she looked back. All that remained were the bodies of decapitated cleavers. Dusk was nowhere to be seen. She shrugged, vampires had a way of doing that.


	10. Plan B

Sorry the last chapter was short and bad... I wrote it at like 2:00 am... Don't judge. Also, it was just to fill in a few things...

Quick recap:

The good guys have the Lost Sceptre

The bad guys have Loki's sceptre

Natasha has control over the Lost Sceptre

Tony is alive

...

Chapter 9?

...

This chapter contains swearing

...

Loki's Sceptre was cradled in a glass cabinet, 6 other empty cabinets stood side by side. The room was barely lit, there was a hanging lightbulb that flickered every so often. Symbols had been carved across the walls, door frame and the glass cabinets, around the cabinets an aura of symbols crowded. A low whine filled the air, shattering the eerie silence... And as the pitch highered, the cabinet cracked into broken glass. The gem began to glow on Loki's Sceptre, and throbbed as they noise's dynamics grew louder. Symbols ignited, the ones nearest to Loki's sceptre were bursting with light. The light faded about a metre out. Of course, these power levels set of an alarm. The room suddenly blared with flashing red lights, an alarm shrieked, making a harmony with the Sceptre. Soon Sanguine burst into the room, squinting in the light, he stepped closer to the Sceptre, curious. His foot stepped into the aura of symbols, his head reeled back and he roared, eyes wide open. His body rigid as the light blinded him from existence for a moment. Suddenly everything was quiet, Sanguine had sunk to his knees, panting, sweat beading from his forehead, hair hanging in strands. The doors burst open and 6 men clad in black armour ran in, they hurried over to sanguine, worried about the hit-Man who was kneeling, defeated on the floor. Sanguine waved them away, a trickle of blood running from his nose, and staining his lips.

"I know..." Rasped Sanguine, he groaned and stumbled to his feet. "I know where the sceptre is..."

...

"Honestly, this defies the point of leaving" Skulduggery commented

"Yeah, couldn't we have this boring meeting over phone or something, then I could hang up" Valkyrie agreed

"We needed to get the Sceptre to SHIELD" Fury argued

"So, you called back the team that didn't have the Sceptre?" Banner spoke up.

"A meeting was needed-" Fury began.

"Wow, haven't you guy ever heard of phones?" Tony snorted.

"Some of us have." Barton rolled his eyes.

"SHIELD were only doing what was best" Natasha insisted

"Always sided with SHIELD aren't you?" Tony snarked.

"Well, it's my job isn't it?" Natasha said.

"You job is being an Avenger" Steve said.

"See, Capsicle is actually making sense, for once" Tony teased. His arming leaning on Steve's shoulder.

Steve shrugged off Tony's arm. Valkyrie sighed as the two shot glares at each other. "Guys, honestly? Are you the team that saved New York cause I'm not so sure now?" Valkyrie huffed.

"Well, we were fine before you and your skeleton friend-" Fury began.

"Are you forgetting that it was you who asked us for help?" Skulduggery said.

"This is worse than shopping with Erskine" Valkyrie shuddered.

"That guy has the IQ of-" Tony was cut off mid-sentence.

"Nothing compared to you, I expect, Stark?" Natasha said.

"Natashalie, for a spy your not the smartest-" Tony began.

Suddenly a crack of lightning sounded, a purple portal appeared, a figure standing in a bellowing cape stood. The portal shut off.

"What is this Erskine you speaketh of?" The figure said, everyone blinked back the light and squinted.

"Uh, hey Thor buddy" Barton said, uncertainly.

"Bit late for the party" Tony joked, earning a raised eyebrow from Cap, Tony shrugged and grinned. Their arguing forgotten.

...

With the arrival of Thor, Valkyrie had soon realised that she and nothing to do, after spending an hour wandering the corridors of the helicarrier looking for someone to spar with, she'd soon given up and literally died of boredom, then she'd unhappily gone up to the runway part of the helicarrier and sat near the edge. Where she had sulked. Valkyrie sat hunched with her head in her hands, a million thoughts on the previous day and today buzzing around in her head, like bees, so like bees, she ignored them. Valkyrie felt the wind whip against her face, she sat up. Her hands combing away loose strands of hair. In the end she tied her hair back in a ponytail. Valkyrie sighed as the sun beat down on her, she soon felt like a spider on a ho plate so she stumbled to her feet and turned to leave. Then, she stopped in her tracks. Something didn't feel... Right. Valkyrie turned around, the sky was windier then it was before, and her jacket was flapping in the wind. A large shadow was looming over part of the ship, blotching out the sunlight. Valkyrie looked up. And there was the biggest motherfucking ship she had ever seen. It was a mesh of metal, two rotors, and a jet at the back, a small windscreen at the front. Valkyrie stood, mouth gaping, legs trembling as she took a step back. And, one other thing, that ship was pointing all weapons at her. Fuck.

She sprinted, that was the first thing that had come to her mind to do, a spray of bullets was following her and picking up dust behind. She jumped to the left to avoid being shot in the head, and rolled. Then she scrambled to her feet as the next round begun, Valkyrie saw the door and bounded to it, she slammed it behind her when she had jumped in, bullets hitting the door. Valkyrie rode down in the lift, and by the commotion in the bridge, she wasn't the only one who had noticed the large killer ship coming to blow them up. She could hear hill shouting the loudest, and she spotted a red and gold glinting object flying towards the ship. Ironman. Valkyrie gasped and remembered her comlink, she placed it in here at and immediately wished she hadn't. "Shit!" She gasped as her eardrum was burst by hill shouting. Valkyrie, fitted the earpiece in, Hill seemed to of gone, Fury was doing the shouting now.

"We have an incoming attack, does anyone copy? Stark?" Fury shouted, Valkyrie opened her mouth to answer when the window smashed open, a dozen of people that had swung in from the other ships landed in the bridge. "We have an armed person heading for the lab, does anyone copy,Romanov?" Fury shouted.

"I copy" Natasha's voice said.

"Hey, can someone help out with this motherfucking ship?" Tony asked.

Before she knew what she was doing, she was answering "I copy... Uh," Valkyrie said, unsurely.

She ran back to the lift and rode up, opened the doors and stepped out into sunlight. Valkyrie squinted in the bright light, and then, she saw the ship. And Tony's Ironman suit flying around it trying to kill it. "Tony? What should I do?" Valkyrie asked.

"Jump" Stark replied.

"Uh, sorry, but, I'm not suicidal" Valkyrie said.

"Gothica,Jump onto the ship, like, now" Stark said.

"Great, I got a nickname now" Valkyrie scowled.

"There's a guy behind you who really wants to kill you, I advise jumping" Stark said.

Valkyrie looked behind, sure enough there was, there was Dusk. "Shit" Valkyrie cursed. She took off running towards the rooters, jumped over them and pushed herself using air. Her hair flapped into her face, for a few seconds, she couldn't see anything. And then the hull of the ship was 2 metres away. Suddenly, Stark swooped up and carried her to the flat top of the ship. She rolled, and then scrambled to her feet. "Thanks" she thanked into her com.

"No problem, Emo-Brain" Stark said. He scanned the ship quickly before speaking to her again. "I need you to get to the control room"

"Ok, why?" Valkyrie asked.

"To shut down this ship" Stark replied.

"How am I going to do that?" Valkyrie asked.

"I'll tell you along the way" Stark said.

"Be prepared for this plan to fail" Valkyrie rolled her eyes.

"I don't fail, but you can" Tony said, as he blasted a hole through the ship beside Valkyrie, coughed as the dust cleared, she looked into the hallway below.

"Thanks," she coughed and waved away the dust. "So, I need to get to the Control Room? Got it." Valkyrie assured herself.

She jumped down the hole, cushioning her self with the air. She dropped to the ground and rolled. Valkyrie lifted a hand to her com, Stark's voice rung. "Take the corridor in the middle" He instructed.

She nodded, and ran down the corridor. Valkyrie skidded to a stop by a turning. "Which way?" She asked.

"Go to your right"

Valkyrie turned the corner and ran onwards, feet slapping against the ground as she did so. Valkyrie saw another turning up ahead. And a lift down the straight corridor opposite her, another leading off to her right.

"Stop" Tony warned.

Valkyrie skidded to a halt, flattening herself against the wall as she did so. "Why?" Valkyrie whispered.

"3 guys, heavily armed, coming towards you from the lift" Tony informed.

Valkyrie sprinted to the lift, she flattened herself to the wall, waiting.

_Ding _

The elevator doors pinged open, the first man stepped out, chatting to the other two.

Valkyrie launched a kick to his knee, the first staggered into the wall. The others grabbed their guns, too slow. She splayed her hand and they hit the metal wall, with a metallic bang, their bodies crumpled to the floor. The first grabbed his gun, and loaded. Valkyrie sent out a tendril of shadows, the tendril snatched the gun and threw it against the wall. She stepped in, kneed the man in the stomach, he bent down, winded, she jabbed an elbow into his back and flipped him to the floor. Valkyrie stepped back. She lifted a hand to her com.

"What next?" Valkyrie asked.

"Uh, get to the second floor." Stark said. He paused.

Valkyrie looked towards the lift, and stepped in.

"But... Don't go in the lift" He warned.

Valkyrie gulped, the lift moved up.

"Uh..." She said.

"This is why I'm solo" Stark muttered.

"So... What's so bad about-" Valkyrie cut herself off when she saw what was behind the doors. A corridor of heavily armed soldiers, silence filled the air.

"Damn, If I was here, they would all be a pool of blood, riiiiiggghhht now" Stark said.

"Yeah, uh... Do we have a plan B?" Valkyrie asked hopefully.

Stark coughed. "Plan B died, along with your hopes of survival"

"Your soooo optimistic" Valkyrie said through her teeth.

"It was nice knowing you, nicer for you knowing me, but..."

The guns clicked.

"Stand back" Stark said.

"Wha-" Valkyrie began.

Suddenly, outside the lift. The wall to her right exploded, debris flew. A familiar red and gold armour crashed through, they skidded to a halt.

"What was that?" Valkyrie asked.

"Plan C" Tony replied.

"You had a Plan C?" Valkyrie asked.

"Nope"

She stepped out of the lift. "That's just grand"

The hallway erupted with gun fire, the pang of metal and curses.

Seconds later.

The smell of gunfire and carnage lingered in the air. Valkyrie lowered her arms from covering her face, the invisible wall of air vanished.

"Nice try fellas" Stark gloated, "Now it's my turn" He raised his left arm, the repulser began to glow white.

Seconds later.

The guards lay dead or unconscious on the floor. Smoke sizzling through the air.

"Without me, that would never of happened" Valkyrie grinned.

"Now, to the control room." Tony announced.

...

Tanith strode briskly along the corridor, sword in hand. She got to the window and caught sight if the lab, she smiled.

Suddenly a heel landed at the back of her skull. She staggered and whipped around, sword out. A red haired woman in Shield uniform.

Natasha Romanov. A.K.A Black Widow.

Tanith bit her lip. She needs a cool Codename like that. Maybe, 'Blade', or 'Dark Shadow', or 'Killer Whale'... No, 'Killer Whale' made her sound fat. Hmmm... What is a merciless killer? Aha! A Jellyfish! It kills with no mercy! One sting and your dead! Perfect... 'Jelly-'

Tanith staggered. A kick landed on her shoulder.

"Wow, how do you-" Tanith was cut off.

A kick to the stomach. She gagged.

"Just tryin' to make conversation" Tanith said.

A punch.

"If that's how it's gonna be" Tanith nodded.

Romanov punched again, Tanith blocked.

"I like your shoes" Tanith smiled.

...like a jellyfish...

Tanith attacked, she stabbed with her sword, Natasha dodged back, and then kicked Tanith again. Tanith swiped with her sword, Natasha ducked low. The spy swiped Tanith's feet from under her, and then charged her 'Widow's Bite'. Natasha dove at Tanith, hands going for the neck. Tanith rolled to her left, grabbing her sword as she did. Natasha realised that Tanith had moved, flipped forwards, using her momentum of the dive. Tanith was still crouched, she swiped at Natasha with the blade. The spy stepped back and sent a kick to Tanith's side. Tanith stumbled and kicked Natasha in the face. The spy took the blow, and charged her 'Widow's Bite'. Tanith jabbed with the hilt of her sword, while Natasha dodged and sent a kick to Tanith's stomach. Tanith caught the kick, the spy used Tanith's hold as a lift and unbalanced the remnant. They fell, Natasha on top. The spy landed a kick to Tanith's chest and straddled her. Tanith fumbled for her sword and swore. Natasha's hands jabbed for Tanith's neck. Tanith tucked her chin and punched the spy in the face. Natasha reeled back, her 'Widow's Bite' failed. Tanith spied her sword, flipped Natasha to the ground and scrambled for her blade. Tanith crawled to her sword, grabbed the hilt. The spy landed a kick on Tanith's back. Tanith growled and the blade swished through the air, drawing blood from Natasha. The spy staggered back, Tanith twisted to her front and scrambled to her feet. She jabbed with her blade again. Natasha dodged and jumped, and then kicked with two feet into Tanith. They both hit the ground. Natasha rolled while Tanith fell onto her back. The spy went for Tanith's neck, her 'Widow's Bite" charged. And electric shock charged through Tanith.

Suddenly, Hulk crashed through the lab window.


	11. All The Lads

Here, is the next Chapter

The wait for updates might be longer now, OK

This chapter is more to fill some things in.

...

Valkyrie gasped as the floor, and wall in front of her exploded. The explosion threw her back into the wall. She flopped to the floor, head spinning, ears ringing and her eyes clouding with blood that was trickling down from the cut on her forehead. She glimpsed Red and Gold armour amongst the dust. She coughed and lifted herself up. Iron Man stumbled to his feet as Valkyrie staggered over.

"What was that?" Valkyrie spluttered.

"A missile" Stark said.

"That's just..." Valkyrie never had time to finish her sentence because another missile struck the ship. Luckily only enough to shake her balance. But the sound was deafening.

"Shit, Hello? does anybody copy?" Stark shouted into his ear piece. "I repeat does any body copy? We are still on this ship, I repeat stop trying to kill us."

"Good news? Bad news...?" Valkyrie asked.

"In between, it's not them firing at us, and they don't know either." Stark said.

"That was terrible news." Valkyrie said.

"But they do know why..." Starks said, "this was all a trap to try to kill us."

"Right."

Another explosion this time closer.

"Shit!" Stark yelled

Valkyrie tumbled backwards at the force of the explosion. When her vision cleared, the pain in her head pounded, and the floor seemed to tilt... Wait... No, It really was tilting.

"Damn it!" Valkyrie said before she was dragged towards the shattered window, the wind whipped her hair around her as she drew closer. Valkyrie fumbled for a hold, but her efforts were in vain. The ship groaned and tilted more. She tumbled down. Her hand grappling onto a bent piece of metal piping at the last moment. The metal pipe groaned, and her legs felt as if they were about to drop off as the wind strengthened. Valkyrie grunted as she pushed herself up, avoiding the shards of glass and broken metal. She swung her left leg over until she was lying flat on her stomach, with her right left dangling over the edge. She pulled herself up, and panted. Valkyrie used her elemental magic to shift the air currents to her advantage. She spotted Iron Man clinging on to a pipe that was hanging from the ceiling, she made a protective sphere of air around them. Tony dropped to the ground. He wrenched off his Iron Man helmet completely.

"Now what?" Valkyrie asked as the ship began to lose altitude.

"Well, scrap plan D... And-" He began, suddenly he launched himself at her. He flew them across the 'corridor' and suddenly his thrusters spluttered to a stop.

"What the...?" Valkyrie cut herself off. The ship shook as the Hulk latched himself onto the side, and flung the ship towards the Helicarrier, sure, it was no longer losing altitude. But now it was a frisbee. Valkyrie smashed through a window and into the open air, the Hulk had let go and was now on a path of destruction towards the helicarrier. The ship/Frisbee disappeared off into the distance. Valkyrie looked down, and saw the ocean becoming clearer below her.

Suddenly, someone's something swooped down. She was suddenly in someone's arms. Valkyrie looked up, to see that her saviour was Hawkeye. Clint was holding his bow and had used a grappling hook arrow to swing down and catch her before impact. Valkyrie sighed out of relief and hung as they slowly were lifted towards the Helicarrier.

"Thanks..." Valkyrie breathed.

The archer shrugged, "Your an Avenger now, We have each other's backs."

...

The Hulk smashed through the lab windows and Natasha knew that it's crash course was her. The Assassin readied her self for impact. But when none came, even Natasha Romanov was confused. Instead the sound of something cracking against something big. She looked up to see the Hulk hurtle away from her, and Thor of Asgard, standing in front, holding his hammer.

"Are you OK lady Natasha?" Asked the Asgardian.

Agent Romanov straightened her self out, "A few cuts and bruises, nothing. I can't handle." She looked over at Hulk, who was changing back into Banner. "I'll get someone to, sort this out."

Thor paused, but left, knowing not to second Guess her decision.

Natasha has spoke into her comm. "We got a Hulk situation on are hands, can someone get Brucie some trousers?"

...

The Avengers, Nick Fury plus our favourite detective duo stood around the table of the almost wrecked helicarrier. It was only then that Valkyrie realised that Stark was missing.

"Where's Tony?" She asked, breaking the silence.

There was silence. Before Fury answered. "He was still in the ship, at the time of impact."

"But, why didn't he fly out?" Asked Valkyrie.

"He used up the last of the emergency power saving you from... The Hulk." Replied Fury. Bruce Banner looked down, avoiding eye contact with everyone.

Realisation dawned on her, Was Tony dead? Stark... Stark couldn't be dead, could he?

"He's not dead, if that's what your thinking... Stark wouldn't die without a word." Fury continued.

"Of course he wouldn't..." Came a voice from the lift.

They all turned to the lifts, "Stark?" Asked Rogers.

"The one and only..." He strode over to the table "What's going on here Nicky boy?"

Fury sighed, he'd, probably preferring Stark to be lying at the bottom of the ocean.

"An Assemble." Fury replied.

"I see, so I'm the hot topic?" Tony grinned.

"Uh, wait... Stark how did you escape?" Clint asked.

"Well, mostly my brain power and emergency back-up Jarvis..." Stark gloated.

"So, It 'twas this Jarvis that you speaketh to?" Asked Thor.

"You got it point break..." Stark grinned.

Natasha ignored Stark's comments and rolled her eyes but there was a small smile on her lips.

"Is the sceptre safe?" Asked Natasha.

"Since you took out Low, then yes, it should be." Fury reassured them.

"But have you checked?" Rogers asked.

"I've sent a team-" Fury began.

Suddenly five Shield Ops. Burst into the room. "The sceptre! It-it it's gone!"

Skulduggery sighed. "I was hoping to do this the easy way..."

"What easy way?" Natasha asked.

"Using the Lost Sceptre to track down the others." Skulduggery explained. "But now it's gone we'll have to do it the good old fashioned way..."

"and that is...?" Asked Clint.

"Looking..." Skulduggery said.

"My friends, all is well, I have found the location of the Sceptre of Life while I was away on Asgard." Thor said.

"Where is it then, point break?" Asked Stark

"In India at the house of a Mage, in the country side." Thor said.

"Any more details?" Asked Banner.

"Of course, when we get there." Thor said.

"So, until then we play the guessing game?" Clint asked.

There was a small smile on the Asgardian's lips.

...

"Dusk..." Skulduggery said. As a projection of the attack was shown.

"Who's Dusk?" Asked Steve.

"A vampire who hates Valkyrie." Skulduggery said.

"Whoa! He hates you way more!" Valkyrie exclaimed.

"No one hates me,my dear Valkyrie , honestly." Skulduggery said

"I hate you" Grumbled Valkyrie

"Lies. You love me really." Skulduggery said.

"Scapegrace hates you." Valkyrie said.

"He's jealous if my intellect, just like you, there is a difference." Skulduggery said.

Valkyrie scowled.

"Is he dangerous?" Fury asked, interrupting their feud.

"Yes, when he's in vampire form he'll stop at nothing to kill you." Skulduggery said.

"And as a human?" Asked Fury, massaging his temples.

"Still dangerous." Valkyrie answered.

"What about the ninja chick?" Asked Stark.

"Uh, you mean Tanith?" Replied Valkyrie.

"Probably, she's fit." Stark said.

"If she heard you say that she would probably decapitate you." Valkyrie said.

"Worth it, Y'know YOLO." Stark said.

"YOLO doesn't stand for getting you head chopped off by a crazy ninja." Banner said.

"Hulk doesn't stand for Big Crazy Green Giant but, Y'know YOLO." Stark said

"So, this is why you never have a long relationship with people... Figures." Clint grinned.

"YOLO."

"seriously?" Natasha said.

"Don't seriously me, I've probably had more sex than all off you put together. Excluding skeleton dude cause he's well, a skeleton." Stark said.

Cap blushed.

"And the captain Blushes when I say sex." Tony noticed.

Steve blushed.

"What about the Texan dude?" Asked Hawkeye.

"Billy-Ray? He's kinda threat, with him being a deluxe Hit-Man." Valkyrie pondered aloud.

"Great... This is just great..." Banner groaned.

"C'mon Big Guy." Stark said.

"And what about our mystery man?" Natasha asked.

"The guy with the golden eyes? Isn't it obvious, just look for a guy with golden eyes." Clint piped in.

Natasha gave Clint a look. "Wow! How long did It take you to figure that out? Genius..." Stark snarked sarcastically.

"Okay, I'm sarcastic enough to know that that was sarcasm." Clint said.

"Honestly... Clint?" Natasha said.

"This golden eyes man you speaketh of? I might know of him." Thor said.

"You know about him?" Asked Valkyrie

"Aye, even on Asgard we know of these things." Thor said.

"What do you know?" Asked Rogers.

"He is corrupt." Thor answered.

"Is that it?" Asked Banner.

"We kinda already guessed that, Y'know wanting to kill all mortals." Stark said.

"Not kill, enslave." Skulduggery said.

Stark shrugged.

"Okay, Rogers, Pleasant and Hawkeye you'll be going to the British Sanctuary to retrieve the Sceptre of Treasure. Cain, Natasha, Thor and Stark you'll be going to India when we get enough info on it. Banner your on stand by." Fury ordered.

"Me and the Lads I guess." Clint said.

"Lads?" Rogers queried.

"Never mind." Clint sighed.


	12. Tis But Skulduggery

I realise that not many people are actually reading this, but, I don't care... I will continue writing, because I love it.

...

poof!

Skulduggery, Hawkeye, Steve and Fletcher teleported to the British Sanctuary. Clint staggered and his cheeks bulged.

"Yup, I'm never gonna get used to that..." Clint gasped before keeling over onto his hands and knees.

"Remember what I told you..." Skulduggery told the excited teen. Well, 20ish year old with a mental age of six, and the brain power of 4.

"Sure," he replied lazily, and then turned to Roger's. "Sir!" He saluted. Leaving Skulduggery shaking his skull.

"Ok, we need a plan." The Captain said.

"We have a plan, get in, steal the sceptre, get out." Clint briefly explained the most likely to fail plan.

"How do we actually get in?" Asked Steve.

"Through the door...?" Fletcher said.

"We hadn't got that far in the planning stage." Skulduggery said. Ignoring Fletcher, yet again.

"So, what are we doing?" Asked Rogers.

"Improvisation." Skulduggery said, with thought.

"So acting? I'm grade 3 in drama!" Fletcher grinned.

"So, we're gonna be let in just like that? Because they'll let in a guy dressed like the American flag..." Hawkeye finished sarcastically.

"Which is why, I have this..." Skulduggery whipped out a small sphere with a flourish if his gloved hand.

"We're gonna beat them to death...?" Hawkeye asked.

T"No, that's Plan B." Skulduggery answered. "This is an invisibility sphere."

"We sneak in then, what about getting out?" Rogers caught on.

"Fletcher." Skulduggery answered, indicating to Fletcher, who was straightening his hair.

"Why can't he teleport us in?" Asked Rogers.

"He's never been in before." Skulduggery explained.

"So, the plan is we sneak in using an-" Steve was enveloped in a bubble of invisibility.

...

The four of them followed a Mage through the doors of the British Sanctuary. They were all huddled together in a tight circle. They passed a Mage holding a hotdog, and Clint's mouth watered.

"They eat those here?" He asked, eyes not leaving the hotdog.

Skulduggery continued walking. Clint reluctantly followed, his eyes never leaving the hotdog. "They can't here us outside the bubble of invisibility so you can shout and they won't here you." Skulduggery explained.

Steve stiffened, "It's a lot of power for one person to have." He said.

"You could say that." Skulduggery replied as they reached a sealed vault with two cleavers guarding it. Skulduggery nodded at Steve.

Steve threw his shield and it hit both of the cleavers, they staggered against the wall and slumped.

"Okay, when we get in there we will only have 3 minutes to steal the sceptre and get out of there before the back up power reboots the systems." Skulduggery explained.

"What happens if we don't get out?" Asked Clint.

"Cleavers, Mages... Reapers. Certain death." Skulduggery said, "And possibly a sanctuary war."

"So the plan is we get out before 3 minutes?" Rogers clarified,

"And get in quickly, there are CCTV cameras." Skulduggery told them, "You might want you break them."

"Right."

"Ready?" Asked Skulduggery. Fletcher turned to him, looking confused.

"For what?" Asked the teleporter.

"Your assassination." Clint said dryly.

"Oh and there are guards in there." Skulduggery remembered.

"Great." Clint said as he poised an arrow in his bow.

Skulduggery twisted the sphere and the bubble vanished, Clint shot the CCTV cameras, and found himself not believing that these Mages actually used them. He twisted towards the vault and shot two arrows onto the door, he beckoned for the others to step back. There was an almost soundless explosion and smoke seeped through the vault, Steve kicked the vault and the circular door fell through. Through the smoke, they could make out two now grey uniforms, The cleavers turned towards them, one attacking Steve the other going for Fletcher. Steve ducked under the scythe, and smashed the Cleavers head with his shield. Fletcher on the other hand, hadn't noticed yet and let out a girlish squeal as he saw the cleaver lunge at him, Skulduggery's elbow shot out, the Cleaver staggered back, Skulduggery performed a perfect upper-cut and ignited a flame in his gloved hands, he then threw it at the Cleaver. Fletcher sighed out of relief. The four of them stepped into the vault, Fletcher tripping over the step and face-planting.

"Ow..." He moaned.

"And don't touch anything that we don't need, that will set off an alarm." Skulduggery said, and the four of them began scouring the treasury room.

2 mins 30 secs.

Hawkeye quickly searched each shelf, only finding weird artefacts. He paused as he saw a golden arrow, and he was almost tempted to reach out to it. But stopped himself just before his fingertips touched the sleek tip. He looked up, and his keen eyesight spotted a CCTV camera, the camera was pointed down, it was pointed straight at him.

"All clear..." He said uncertainly,

2 mins.

Steve looked at each shelf and was wowed by the collection of items on it. But he found no sceptre. "All clear!" He said.

1 mins and 30 secs.

Fletcher was torn between two items, some hairspray that someone had accidentally left in here, and the sceptre. He could only take one, his arms would be full if he took the sceptre, because he was sure that he would need two hands to carry it.

1 min.

The teleporter was well aware that he was running out of time, he had to choose quickly. That hair spray was... Well, amazing. Whoever owned it had fabulous taste. But it had been shoved right to the back, so to risk getting it meant that he couldn't get the sceptre and that he might set off the alarm because he could touch one of the other treasuries. He knew that they were scarred with several symbols. Like the ones China used.

30 secs.

Fletcher panicked, he could either grab the sceptre which was leant against the shelfs, or he could take the hairspray.

Fletcher reached out-

"STOP!" Yelled a voice, and the four of them whirled to see Grand Mage Graves standing at the door. "YOU, THE TELEPORTER!"

Ah- they must've thought that he was gonna steal the sceptre, as if, he was taking the hairspray.

Skulduggery groaned, Grand Mage Graves was flanked by cleavers, there only exits as covered. The four of them stepped out to the entrance of the vault.

"Skulduggery Pleasant," Graves gloated, sounding mildly surprised. "I thought that stealing from allies was beneath you?"

"We weren't stealing." Skulduggery said.

"Oh, is that so?"

"We were sight seeing."

Graves obviously didn't believe the skeleton. He looked very unamused. "I have better things to attend to, cuff them all-" but then he cut himself off, and a shocked look spread across his face. "The Avengers, why are the Avengers here?"

"Just the usual stuff Y'know? Thought we'd pay you mages a visit-"

"ENOUGH! Just cuff them, we shall interrogate later." Graves shook his head and massaged his temples.

"Uh, guys?"Fletcher spoke up, realising that if he couldn't grab the sceptre them one of them could. "I found the uh, sceptre thingy about a few minutes ago."

Hawkeye stared. "And you didn't tell us?"

Fletcher mumbled something unintelligible.

While they had been arguing, Graves had gone as white as a sheet.

"The sparrow flies south for the winter." Skulduggery muttered before suddenly performing an uppercut to Graves' chin and and kicking him towards his Cleavers.

"Get them," spluttered Graves through the pouring blood. He fumbled with something in his robe as the Cleavers attacked.

Hawkeye slipped an arrow into his bow and shot the security camera first. And then whirling towards a 'Cleaver' and rapping his bow across their armour, he realised that this didn't do much so he kicked the Cleaver in the abdomen and then shot him in a vulnerable spot in the Cleavers armour that he had spotted from afar. The Cleaver tumbled back and a smile slipped onto the archer's face, one that vanished quickly when another Cleaver took the others place. Clint sighed.

Skulduggery relied on his fists and fire against the Cleavers, knowing that using the air wasn't much use against them, and water wouldn't be much use would it? Nit that there was much water in this room. He pushed them into the shelves, almost tipping over them, and wrapped his hands around the Cleaver's neck from behind. He tightened until thee body went limp. Skulduggery looked at the crowd of Cleavers. There were too many, about 15. And back up.

Fletcher screamed, someone had touched his hair. It was no longer perfect. Did they know how long he took in the morning getting ready? No... Unless they we're stalk eras of course... Hmmm... A well built Cleaver barrelled towards him. No! This was the end, the end of Fletcher Renn. Dammit, he always thought that he'd have a more glamourise death, he didn't want to be chopped up by a Cleaver. Suddenly the American flag appeared in front of him, armed with a shield. His screaming was cut short as his hero took down the Cleaver. Captain America turned to him.

"My Hero!' Fletcher called, not able to hug Roger's because of the heavy sceptre that was in his hand. It was then that Fletcher looked down at the Sceptre Of Treasures that was in his two hands. It had a thick silver rod, that was only 30cm long because it was so fat. There was red gems spiralling up to the top, getting further apart as the sceptre widened, at the top there was a red sphere clasped to the sceptre. There was also an electric spark charging through the sceptre... That was not normal... Or was it. The electric charge shot though Fletcher's body and he went limp, Steve catching him in his arms just in time. The sceptre rolled across the floor. "My Hero..." Fletcher breathed before his eyes rolled to the back of his head and he made a gurgling sound.

All was silent and the 2 of the 3 remaining Cleavers stood their ground beside Graves, while one bolted out of the vault, only to have an arrow in his back. He fell with a sickening thud.

"STOP!" Graves said, holding the sceptre in his hand, instantly, everyone froze, all standing in front of graves, except for Fletcher who was on the floor. "P-put your weapons down."

Skulduggery nodded to the others, who reluctantly laid their weapons on the floor.

"You think I wouldn't know that my little secret would get out sometime?" Sneered Graves, "That's why I rigged the Sceptre with symbols ignite when I press this," he motioned to a piece of slate on the floor that had a symbol the colour of rust inscribed onto it. The three that remained standing shared a look, Clint stepped forward, Graves whirled towards him, his two hands wavering as he pointed the Sceptre directly at Clint's face, Clint kicked his bow towards Skulduggery.

"Graves, your outnumbered-" Began Clint.

Graves just laughed. "Outnumbered?" He sneered, his voice rising. "Who gives a damn about being outnumbered when you have The Sceptre Of The Ancients, A god killer..."

Steve furrowed his brow when Graves said 'Sceptre Of The Ancients'. "Graves." Steve said, holding his empty hands up to show that he was defenceless. "That's not the Sceptre Of The Ancients."

A look of confusion flashed across Graves face, "What do you mean? What- that's what the man said, the man we got it from, he said it was the God Killer."

"The Man With The Golden Eyes?" Clint asked, Graves began to nod as his brain tried to figure out how they knew, "Well he wasn't wrong, it's is a-"

"You sent him didn't you? You sent the man with the Golden Eyes to sell me a fake!" He accused.

"No-" Began Steve.

"He worked for the Irish Sanctuary, he worked for _You_" Graves accused, again.

Skulduggery's skull snapped up towards Graves, as the Sceptre turned to point at him. "We all know you hate me but really?" Skulduggery sighed, but he was focusing on something else, and Graves knew it.

"What are you-" Graves began. But the piece of slate snapped up into Skulduggery's gloved hand and the skeleton kicked Hawkeye's bow towards him, Clint wasted no time poising an arrow in the bow. Steve flipped his shield up into his hand and held it ready to throw.

"Now give us the weapon." Skulduggery said, his finger hovering over the symbol.

"Sure." Graves nodded towards the Cleavers and then began to through the Sceptre into the air. knowing what he was going to do. Skulduggery pressed the symbol while the Sceptre was still in Graves hand and Clint shot the walkie talkie out of the Cleavers hand. "You really didn't think that the Symbol worked twice did you? It's burnt out..." Graves smug look returned to his ageing face. Graves reached up to catch the Sceptre but Steve through his shield and it was hit out of the way. Graves scowled. And then opened his mouth to alert back up, suddenly there was a scythe through Graves back, and then the other Cleavers head rolled to the ground. The Cleaver took off her helmet to reveal Tanith Low.

"God, it's hot in that helmet, or is it just me." The Blonde grinned. She caught Steve's shield and held it up. "I think this yours." She threw it back to the SuperSoldier who caught it one handedly. Tanith looked around at the three of them, all with their weapons pointed at her. "Really guys? I just saved your asses. A little gratitude? anyone?" Tanith sighed. "Are we gonna play it this way?" She shrugged. "Alright then." Tanith grabbed the Sceptre and flipped onto the corridor wall. Instantly they followed, Steve holding Fletcher In a fireman's lift as he bolted after Tanith, holding his shield in his free hand. Tanith swung her scythe, nearly decapitating Clint who was opposite her. He rolled and ended up In front he shot an arrow and her scythe fell from her hand, she howled at the arrow sticking out of her wrist. Now with a trail of blood leading after her, Tanith sprinted on. Surprised mages shrieked and got in the way as they barrelled through the crowds. Skulduggery splayed his hand and Tanith's head rocks forward, since her armour wasn't effected by air but her helmetless head was. She rolled to the floor as she lost her balance, but quickly regained her balance to get back to her feet. Steve through his shield, his left handed through meant that it missed Tanith and ricocheted off the wall into her foot, making her lose her balance. Tanith stumbled and whirled around, swinging the sceptre into Hawkeye's jaw, he staggered back, blood cascading from his mouth as he had bitted his tongue on impact. Tanith ran into a Sanctuary personnel and mocked them to the floor, but she kept running never less. Skulduggery used the air to buffet himself into the air, and send a flying kick into her face, she staggered back, there had been a crunch from he nose at time of impact, blood bled freshly. She had fallen to the ground but was now getting up, she reached a door and put her hand over rather lock to unlock it, but Clint shot and arrow and her free hand was pinned to the door. Tanith howled. Skulduggery wrenched the Sceptre from her hands.

"I'll get the Sanctuary to arrest her." Skulduggery told them and fished for his phone in his pocket.

"No, S.H.I.E.L.D can put her in a holding cell." Hawkeye said, and then he began to grin. "Maybe even Loki's."

"No." Skukduggery said. "She'll still have access to her powers in there."

"But we need to interrogate her..." Clint said, sounding defeated. Steve was helping someone up off the ground so he didn't have any input on the conversation.

"The Sanctuary can do that." Skulduggery said as he strode away to take a phone call. But before leaving handed Clint some hand cuffs.

Clint turned to face Tanith, but the handcuffs clattered to the floor. Tanith Low had disappeared, and the only trace she had left behind was the trail of blood and some cracks on the floor.

...

Hi guys, just to tell you, Tanith got the Cleaver clothes from when she killed loads of Cleavers in the chapter: The Vampire Way.

And I was wondering weather i should have a Fletcher and Steve pairing. I'm not really sure about it but you guys can tell me in reviews.

I will continue when I get 2 or 3 reviews.


	13. Shockwave

Thanks for all the review, favourites and follows I've received

Review Answers

KaeterniaRomanov: Yeah, I see what you mean, The pairing idea kinda just popped into my head when I was listening to sad songs so... You can see where that came from.

Libertied Insanity:Yeah, I have decided not to now, just an idea at the time 'Y'know?

Blufox03: Thanks and I will never abandon this Fanfic, if I do just angrily review . And if I did pair on of the Avengers with Val I wouldn't know which, Do you have any ideas? :)

Guest: Thanks

Anyway, I'm sorry I didn't updAte in a billion years, but I was really ill... But here is the next chapter. Sorry if it's not good. But as the chapter progresses I think it gets better.

* * *

Thor had finally shared on where the hell they were actually going. They were going to India to pay a 'visit' to a Mage, called Frank Stine , who was also a Businessman, he owned this big business and according to Thor he either had, or knew where the Sceptre of Life was.

* * *

Valkyrie and Stark were looking at the tall skyscraper building that stood out like Stark Tower did back in Manhattan. She was fine, apart from Jet-Lag. Serious Jet-Lag. Valkyrie fought off a yawn as she and Stark strode through the double doors do the building. The reception area was crowded. They passed the receptionist who was having a tough time dealing with the throng of people crowding the desk.

"What exactly do we know snout Stines?" Asked Tony.

"He's an adept," Valkyrie said "so not much."

"So his power could be practically anything."

"Yup." Valkyrie said, popping the 'P'. "we're just gonna walk through?" Valkyrie asked.

"That's the plan."

"Great plan."

A crackle of static transmitted through her comm, before Natasha's voice broke through. "Are you in?"

"The building or the lift?"

"Just get in." Natasha said, "Over and Out."

They confidently strode towards the lift, suddenly a Security Guard blocked their way.

"Uh." Valkyrie said and began to sidestep. He blocked their way again.

"Do you have an appointment?" Asked the Guard.

"Why?"

"You need an appointment to get in, You didn't stop at the desk." The Guard said stonily.

Valkyrie tutted quietly.

"So that's what that desk is for, who would've guessed." Stark said.

The Security Guard didn't budge. "I'm gonna have to ask you to leave."

"We have an appointment." Stark insisted.

"Sir, would you-" Began the Guard.

Valkyrie stuck out her foot, a man holding hot coffee tripped over her foot, his coffee spilt over the Guard, a curse rang out.

"Or you could just do that." Stark muttered.

They stepped into the lift, a Guard followed them in. And jabbed the button for the Tenth floor, they thumbed the top floor.

"Tight Security, great." Muttered Valkyrie.

They got to the Tenth floor in silence, the doors pinged open and the Guard stepped out. And three more Guards spilled in. One of them eyed the button that Valkyrie and Tony had already pressed. He then shared a barely noticeable look with the others.

"Your interested in buying?" He asked.

Valkyrie wasn't one for small talk.

"Something like that." Stark grinned tightly.

Valkyrie saw something flash across the Guards face, he shared the slightest look with the others. Valkyrie noticed.

"Your Tony Stark, right?" The Guard grinned.

"The one and only."

"How'd you find out about the Sceptre?" Asked the Guard.

"My Assistant Pepper, she's good at finding stuff out." Tony lied.

"Weird that is." The Guard said.

"Why?" Tony asked curiously.

"The information about the Sceptre hasn't been publicised. It isn't open for buying. So there's only one reason why you could be here." The Guard said, "And I don't think that 'Pepper' could find out about this."

He pulled the stop leaver on the lift wall, and struck. Aiming a punch at Stark, one that caught him off Guard. Knocking the sunglasses from his face, Stark fell against the lift wall. Valkyrie cursed, she knew that she had to get out of this small cramped lift. There was no space to fight and it wasn't to her advantage. She couldn't use her magic, only combat.

Valkyrie ducked a punch that was headed to her face by the second Guard, his fist hit the metal wall. Valkyrie kneed the Guard and punched his throat. He recoiled. Gasping. Valkyrie swung a punch, it hit its target. Suddenly the third Guard barrelled into her. She hit the wall, winded. And cloaked her fists in shadows. Valkyrie sent a punch to the third Guard's head, he staggered back. She then punched the second guards stomach, he fell to his knees winded. Tony swung his briefcase into the guards chin.

"Hey Nat?" Tony said through his Earpiece. "We're in the lift, and so are three unconscious Guards. Got any ideas on how we're gonna get to the top floor, let alone steal a sceptre?"

"Dump them on the next floor." Natasha said.

"Roger that." Stark grinned as he tugged on the stop leaver and thumbed the next floor button.

"If there is someone waiting on that floor then..." Valkyrie left the threat hanging.

The doors pinged open. Thankfully the corridor was empty.

Stark looked pointedly at her. "My hands are full." He said.

Valkyrie sighed and rolled her eyes but hastily dragged out the guards.

"Hurry up Val, we haven't got all day." Stark said as he jabbed the door button again.

"Yeah, we both know that it would've been quicker if you've helped." Valkyrie said.

"True, but I'm sure that the sceptre can wait, for a few minutes more." Stark sighed. "Actually I can't, C'mon." He groaned.

"Done." Valkyrie said and stepped into the lift, It began going up.

"Are you in?" Asked Natasha.

"We would be if someone wasn't so lazy." Valkyrie grinned.

"You flatter me." Tony said as he examined his watch.

"Okay, just give me and Thor the signal when you are." Natasha sighed irritably.

"We have a signal now?" Tony muttered.

The doors pinged open. The large room was crowded with Guards.

"Oh shit." Valkyrie said.

Tony arched an eyebrow. "Don't let Cap here you say that."

Valkyrie rolled her eyes. "Now what?" She whispered.

"Act casual I guess." Tony said. They slowly began to walk down the hall towards the door opposite the elevator.

Valkyrie walked beside Stark, looking as normal as possible.

"What are you doing?" Stark asked her.

Valkyrie frowned. "Acting casual."

"I bet your fun at a party." Tony said as he reached for the double door handle.

The guard stopped him. "Mr Stine is in a meeting right now."

"He is? Dammit, I'm late already." Tony said and reached for the door.

"He's in a meeting." The guard said, blocking his way.

"And I'm late for the meeting."

"If you could just wait here until the meeting is over."

Valkyrie punched him in the face. "What?" She asked when Stark looked at her. "He obviously wasn't gonna let us in."

The the fight broke out, one of the guards launched themselves onto Valkyrie's back. She flipped him forward, he hit the floor and didn't get up. Then she shot out an elbow to a charging guard as she turned, then she splayed a palm and he hit the wall. Valkyrie looked at Tony, he was madly swinging his briefcase, she needed to get him some space so he could transform into Iron Man. Valkyrie clicked her fingers to summon a flame when suddenly someone barrelled into her. She hit the wall. The Guard stood over her and began to reach for his pistol. Valkyrie splayed her palm and she shot across the floor between their straddled legs. She scrambled into a battle stance and summoned a flame and threw it. Swiftly Valkyrie summoned shadows and yanked to of the Guards away from Tony and threw them into the wall. Unexpectedly a fist hit her in the stomach, she gagged and fell hunkered over. The guard kicked her and she staggered, he then grabbed her arm and twisted them behind her back and lifted her off the ground. Quickly she rocked herself forward, and then suddenly pushed him back. He stumbled and fell forwards as Valkyrie used his momentum to flip him over her. Valkyrie ignited a flame between her finger tips and threw it at the guard. A blast came out of no where, and a guard fell to the ground. Valkyrie whirled around, and realised that it was Tony. He shot down a couple of more Guards. Valkyrie grinned and turned to her next opponent, she ducked his punch and swung a well aimed uppercut that knocked him back, she then splayed her palm and he shot into the wall. Stark took out the last Guard.

"Okay Nat, we've taken out the Guards." Tony said.

"Okay, We're ready." Natasha said.

Valkyrie pushed open the door... To find that there was an actual meeting going on inside.

Stines strayed a glance from the graph that was being shown on the board. He was sat at the head of a long rectangle table that took up almost the whole room, the graph was opposite him. Valkyrie could see his office through the glass that separated the meeting room from it.

Stines was quite handsome, with deep brown eyes that made you melt and a crew cut. He wore an immaculate black suit, but he was missing his tie. He put on a fake smile.

"Meeting dismissed." He said, and a few of the employees groaned but went on their way, thankfully through a different door that Stark and Valkyrie had entered from. "Would you like to come to my office." It wasn't an offer. More of a demand. So they followed him inside. He sat himself down at his desk. "Do you want any refreshments? Water maybe?"

"Where's the sceptre?" Asked Stark.

"I don't know" Stines said.

"We know you have it. Where is it?" Stark asked again.

"Gone." Stines said.

"What?" Valkyrie asked.

"I sent it away a few minutes ago actually." Stines said.

"See, I told you that you should've helped me drag those guys out of the lift." Valkyrie said to Stark.

"It was worth it." Stark said, "Where's it gone?"

"It's in a van, on the way to the airport." Stines said, he was standing up now. A seed of doubt was growing in Valkyrie's mind, why was he telling them this?

Valkyrie noticed that he was rubbing his palms together slightly. "What are you-" Valkyrie began. Suddenly Stines splayed his hands and a shockwave flung her and Stark through the air, luckily Stark activated his thrusters just in time, but Valkyrie crashed through the glass and was sent sprawled across the meeting table.

Valkyrie groaned, her whole body was aching. She slowly lifted herself up, the whole world was turning upside down and her vision was blurred. Valkyrie shook her head, and wiped her lip, because there was a fresh spring of blood trickling from her mouth. She must've bit her tongue on impact. Valkyrie slid off the table, and a wave of dizziness over came her. She brought a hand up to her earpiece.

"Hey... We need back up in here, just you, not Thor." Valkyrie slurred slightly.

Valkyrie stumbled forwards as her vision cleared, she could see Iron Man firing repulsers at Stines, but he had surrounded himself in a pale transparent green bubble of energy and the repulsers were just bouncing off.

All of a sudden Stines' force field burst out wards, creating another shockwave that shook the building and sent Stark smashing through the wall.

...

"Hey we need back up in here, just you, not Thor." Rasped Valkyrie through the earpiece. Natasha turned to Thor. "They need back up. You stay here until we call you in."

"Of course Lady Natasha." Thor replied, his cape bellowing in the wind.

Natasha stepped back a few paces then ran forward and leapt off the building. When she was close enough to the building she activates the small grappling hook from her cuff. Them swung in through the glass. She released the grappling hook and rolled to the ground, unholstered her two guns just as Stark smashed through the wall. Natasha launched herself at Stines. Firing her two pistols. Stines howled as a bullet hit his arm. He sent a mini shock wave that hit Natasha and flung her across the room. Luckily she didn't smash through the wall because shed used her only grappling hook.

Natasha landed in a crouch and fired off two more rounds. But the bullets couldn't penetrate the force field that Stines had created around him.

"How do we take him down?" Asked Natasha.

"I have an idea." Valkyrie said.

"It'd better be a good one." Natasha said.

"Well it's either good or stupid." Valkyrie admitted. "But if it works I'm a genius."

...

mwhahahahah! Cliff hanger!

Sorry I left it so long to update but I was ill.

Also, the only reason I left it at a cliff hanger was because I had about 1,000 more words to write. And that would have taken to long. And you guys deserve this update right now!

Please review!


	14. Set The World On Fire

Thanks to everyone who followed, faved, reviewed or read. I'm so happy that you are enjoying this.

Review Answers-

BluFox: Thanks, I'll try.

Guesty: Thanks, glad your enjoying it.

* * *

It was insane, and Valkyrie knew it. But that wasn't gonna stop her. Well, how bad could crashing through a wall be? She had her protective jacket so that would stop most of the damage, wouldn't it?

Valkyrie could feel her heart pounding in her chest, it was plummeting against her rib cage. She could feel Stines' wicked grin piercing into her. His malicious eyes glinting. At the last second Valkyrie splayed her hands and she was boosted into the air, Stines' eyes widened, he hadn't been expecting that. Valkyrie suddenly summoned sharp shadows and shot them towards the force field covering Stines. A loud bang boomed through the room, Valkyrie tumbled backwards through the air like a rag doll. She hit the floor with a thud and skidded across the marble.

Valkyrie unfurled herself from the protective ball she'd curled into, She stumbled to he feet, her world spinning, again. In the distance she could see Stines, crumpled in the floor surrounded by the ruins of his desk. Even from here, she could hear his groans. A red and gold clad figure flew to her, as they neared, Valkyrie could obviously see that it was Stark. He steadied her and Valkyrie cast her eyes to look up at him.

"Did it work?" She asked, words slurring slightly. Blood clotting her vision from her cut brow. She slowly began to wipe at it with her sleeve.

"Yeah, kinda, next time work on not destroying the top floor of a 55 story building." Stark said the last few words more firmly than normally.

"Not my fault..." Valkyrie replied, her brain still shaken up. She glanced behind Stark, Natasha was interrogating Stines, she could see Natasha's foot resting on Stines' throat.

"C'mon, let's find the sceptre and finally stop these bad guys." Stark groaned. Valkyrie felt a smile split her lips. She hobbled over with Stark helping her, only now could she feel the horrific pain in her ankle. She must've sprained it. Valkyrie fished in her pocket for a numbing leaf and found one crinkled upset the bottom, she began to chew on it. Ignoring the strange look she got from Stark.

"Where is it?" Growled Natasha, her foot applying more pressure to Stines' throat. Stines' let out a raspy chuckle.

"It's too late, the truck is long gone." Stines' spat. Wriggling under Natasha's foot, but his efforts where is vain.

"You said it's going to an airport, Where are you flying it to?" Natasha snarled, crouching down to rest her knee on his chest. Slowly she wrapped her hands around his neck, then moving her legs into a straddled position. She was now sitting on his chest, with her hands squeezing his throat. Stines' face began to change to a light shade of red.

"I am no traitor to the-" Natasha squeezed harder. Stines' began to choke before he gasped out. "The Church! It going to The Church!"

Natasha released her grip. "The Church?" She questioned.

"He means the Church of The Faceless Ones," Valkyrie explained. By this time Natasha had stepped off of Stines, much to his relief.

"But why go there? Scorn doesn't need the Sceptres," Tony muttered, his brain whirring as he tried to come up with a logical answer.

"She doesn't, but he does." Natasha said.

"The Man With The Golden Eyes? That means he's orchestrating it all." Tony said, "Maybe Scorn knows more than she's letting on. What if there was some kind of deal going on."

"No, The Man With The Golden Eyes doesn't want the Sceptres, remember?" Natasha said.

"Maybe he does." Valkyrie said.

"What?" Asked Natasha.

"He could've lied for all we know, or Scorn could've lied." Valkyrie explained.

"That might not be the case." Natasha said.

"What else could it be?" Asked Stark, annoyance flashing in his eyes.

"I don't know, What does The Church want?" Asked Natasha.

"They want The Faceless Ones to return, they worship them." Valkyrie added.

"Hey didn't you Skelton friend say that the Sceptres could summon the Faceless People?" Stark inquired.

Valkyrie paused, in all honestly she hadn't really been listening to Skulduggery. So she guessed. "Yeah, probably..." Valkyrie shrugged.

"Probably?" Natasha asked.

Valkyrie's cheeks flushed red as she noticed all eyes on her, even Stines'. She raised a brow at him and he looked away. "Uh, I wasn't exactly listening to Skul, he normally just talks about himself so..." Valkyrie found herself looking at Stines' for help.

Natasha and Stark seemed to have followed her eyes to him. "Well?" Natasha asked. Stines' sneered.

"I'm not a traitor-"

"enough of that bullshit," Stark suddenly swore, "Tell us, does it open a portal for the faceless ones, or we'll tell everyone who is the real traitor." Valkyrie's eyes widened, that was a weird turn. One minute he's just talking, the next he's threatening this guy.

"You wouldn't." Stines eyes widened.

"Try me." Snarled Stark. For a second Valkyrie though she saw his eyes flash white, the whole eye, just white. A dazzling white. Valkyrie glanced at Natasha, she must've noticed too, right? Natasha shared a look with her, a small glance. One that Tony didn't notice. He was too blinded by his rage.

Stines gulped, and began.

...

Thor waited on the rooftop, a million thoughts racing through his head. They thought that he didn't have questions about all of this, just because he was not of this world. But he'd have to let that slip, even though he had more knowledge on this than any of them.

He remembered something his father has told his once when he was a young boy:

The Seven Sceptres are the most powerful source of power of many worlds, for them to be on earth would be unstable. So it was best for the inhabitants of Earth not to know. But the most infamous was The Lost Sceptre, known for corrupting every mans soul from the core. At first it would be unnoticeable. But then they would have sudden outbursts that weren't in their character. His father had known many a man who had tried to real the power of it. All who failed, and were exiled.

The Asgardian brushed the thought away, none of them had come in much contact with the sceptre. Natasha had only used it once. But the others had barely touched it, hadn't they?

Little did Thor know, that someone else was slowly being rotted from their core.

...

"The Sceptres can be used to summon anything you fear of think or once they're activated, so for the Church, it is The Faceless Ones. And trust me, we will succeed. For as we talk the truck gets further and further away." Stines gloated, but stopped when he saw Tony's ice cold glare. "But to activate them you need all of them, so The church has a long way to go. But we will bring back the Faceless Ones, and mark my words, 'God Killer'-" Valkyrie knew this jibe was meant for her "- We will succeed. Because even though we have a long way to go, uh, we will still succeed."

"You've already said that." Valkyrie said.

"Yes, um, I-"

"Are you done?" Stark growled.

Stines sighed, "Yeah."

Suddenly there was a bleep and a red light from behind a painting, Stines swore under his breath. Natasha strode over to the painting, slowly pushing it aside to reveal a screen. Natasha let a smile crawl onto her lips.

"What is it?" Asked Valkyrie.

"It's tracking the truck, but... It's password protected-" Natasha typed in a few codes. She sighed. "- I've tried all the obvious and not so obvious ones, still nothing."

"Let me do it." Stark muttered, and once again, there was a flash of white in his eyes. He roughly pushed Natasha aside. And her eyes narrowed. He paused, looked down at himself for a second. Grinned after a few seconds of typing. "Yup, I'm in... Ah, the Vans in a traffic jam but- Dammit, it's on the move. Get Thor on this, quick. Wait, I've hacked into the traffic lights, I'm turning the red. C'mon guys, I can't do this for to long before someone notices." He looked up at them expectedly. But they were too stunned by his behaviour. Natasha was the first to snap out of it.

"Thor we need you, we've found the position of the truck, it's close, here are the co-ordinates..."

...

Thor didn't need the co-ordinates. The Mjinor (I probably spelt that wrong) had shown him.

The Asgardian swung the hammer around and then took off into the sky, he whizzed down towards a grey truck stuck in a traffic jam. Thor plummeted towards the truck roof, the metal bent inwards and he broke through. The five armed men inside glanced up at him. And all eyes turned towards the Sceptre placed in the glass case.

"Shit-" One of them muttered, before reaching for his gun. Thor swung the hammer at them and they were sent smashing through the truck wall. The others seemed more hesitant. A guard launched himself at Thor, Thor swung his hammer, they were sent barreling Into the second Guard. Bullets ricocheted off his armour, Thor threw the Mjinor into the shooting Guard. the last Guard jumped out of the vehicle.

Thor strode over to the Sceptre, he smashed the glass casing. But the second he took hold of it he knew that something wasn't right. "Have you got the Sceptre?" Asked Natasha. Thor didn't respond, he just examined the intricate carvings wrapping around the handle. "Thor? I repeat have you got the Sceptre." Thor's eyes widened. It was the Lost Sceptre.

"I found the Lost Sceptre." Thor replied.

...

The Man With Golden Eyes chuckled silently to himself, everything was going to plan. Scorn had done an good job of lying at the scene and Stines was still believing that a Scorn wanted the Sceptre, and Scorn was still believing that he'd actually bring back the Faceless ones. He wasn't a worshipper of them, he still didn't understand why Scorn was. He shook his head. That didn't matter, as long as he had Scorn on his side all was well. He just had to keep her believing until the portals opened. And when they opened Skulduggery and Valkyrie would be destroyed, and the rest of Manhattan. And probably the Avengers too, but they shouldn't of stepped Into the line of fire. They'd had a choice, but mortals were always weaker when it came to it.

He'd thought that all was lost when the Avengers were involved, he'd actually believed that they're presence would make a difference, that it would make everything harder. But all I took was for Valkyrie to heal Stark with the Lost Sceptre and there he was, rotting from the inside. He only had a few months to live, not that he knew it of course. Sure, his 'friends' would notice his violent mood swings, and they would question him about it regularly. But soon Stark would completely turn on them all, it almost made him trying to kill Skulduggery and Valkyrie a pointless effort. Stark might do it for him.

As for Tanith, Dusk and Billy-Ray Sanguine, they were just henchmen. Only doing what they were doing because they shared a love for killing and a hatred for Valkyrie and Skulduggery.

He jumped when his phone rang. "Hello?" He sighed into the receiver.

"It's Thor he's found the Lost Sceptre, Stark is after the Sceptre Of Life. Stines spilled." It was Tanith, the bearer of bad news. The Man With The Golden Eyes slammed his fist down onto the table with suck force that a crack Zig-Zagged across the surface.

"Dammit." He hissed. Stines had always been the weakest link, to cocky and arrogant. Simply a pawn believing he was a King, he'd only known about the operation because he was rich, a worshipper of the Faceless Ones and could transport the two Sceptres to the airport, where they could be shipped back to their base in America.

"Should we open fire on Stark?" Asked Tanith, urgency nagging in her voice. The Man With The Golden Eyes paused, open firing could risk exposure, and Stark could be taken out, How was he meant to 'Keep them occupied' then? Combed his hand through his hair.

Sighing he replied. "Open fire on Stark, but not a killing shot." He was about to end the call when an idea popped into his head. "Oh, and Low? Blow the building I want Stines out of the picture," He sighed, he didn't like killing off allies, but he'd have too do it. He could afford anymore mistakes like that again.

"Got it." Tanith replied, he could hear the smile in her voice.

...

"Thor's got the Lost Sceptre," Natasha announced. Valkyrie and Tony's attention immediately snapped towards her.

"What? How?" Asked Valkyrie, that made no sense, Stines only had the Sceptre of Life.

"Well, there must be something Stines isn't telling us." Natasha said, glaring at Stines, who gulped and muttered.

"You never asked."

"So I'm guessing that there's another truck as well." Natasha guessed. "Stark can you-"

"Already on it, already got it actually-" Stark replied, deleting all of the software in the mainframe "-Shit, that looked important." He sighed, and Stines pales, he then stepped over to the broken window.

"Have you got the co-ordinates?" Asked Natasha.

"Yup," Stark responded, splaying his palms.

"What are you doing?" Asked Valkyrie unsurely.

"If the Sceptre gets away then it's over, someone has to go out there." Tony answered.m

"Thor is." Valkyrie answered.

"He won't get there in time." Tony replied and he flipped down his face mask. "Beisdes, Do you know how fast this thing can go? Faster than the mighty thunder god I expect." He then took off and was gone in an instant.

...

Tony whizzed through the city, "So, Jar, what are the Co-ordinates?" He asked as he soared towards the streets.

"I'm not sure you'll need them, Sir, your heading straight for it." Jarvis answered, a smile in his voice. How can a computer have a smile in its voice? Tony asked himself.

"Wha-?" Tony began but then spotted it, "Oh, thanks Jarvis." He plummeted onwards towards the truck that had just begun moving again. Suddenly the back doors swung open, and Tony could see three armed men poke their heads out, one of them glanced up and looked straight at Tony. He shouted and began open firing. "What the-" Tony began but had to swerve down towards the cars to avoid bullets.

"They appear to be firing at you." Jarvis said.

"You don't say, J?" Tony grunted as he shifted his body to avoid more bullets. "Thrusters as 100%, Jar."

"They already are." Jarvis replied.

"Great." Sighed Stark, as he weaved above the cars below him. Tony suddenly flew up and fired repulsers at the shooters, one of them was hit and toppled out of the vehicle. "Ouch." Grimaced the billionaire. He sped on into the truck, the remaining shooter began to closer the doors. "Rude." Muttered Tony and ripped off the doors, they skidded across the road and a car swerved to avoid them. Tony sent a kick towards the first man as he landed, the man rapped his head painfully against the wall. The other, began to shoot. The first few bullets pinged off, leaving debts in the armour. "Aw man! I just got a new paint job." Sighed Tony, pushed the man and he toppled out, Tony grinned, and his eyes went towards the glass case. "That wasn't too-" he never finished because Tanith Low dropped from the ceiling and tackled him out if the vehicle. He grabbed her arm and they both fell, Tony fired the thrusters and they rose up above the traffic.

"You spoke too soon." Tanith grinned she eyed his arc reactor and Tony swored as she lunged for it. "I like your shoes." Tanith grinned.

He chucked her onto the building below, but she just snarled and ran along rooftop. She sprung up and grabbed hold of his leg. This took him by surprise so he suddenly dropped. They both tumbled onto the roof top below, Tanith was on her feet in an instant and was charging at him with her eyes gleaming and her sword swinging in an arc. He took advantage of his strength and smashed into her, tackling her onto the gravel. Tanith's sword clattered to the ground. She snarled and kicked at him with alarming strength, Tony was flung back wards. He landed in a crouch and raised a hand to fire a repulser. But Tanith was on him in a second, after picking up her sword and knocking his arm so his aim went askew. She pounced he lost his balance, Tony noticed how dangerously near the edge of the building he was. He fell backwards, but was only falling for a second because he fired up the thrusters. Tony hovered to between the gaps between the two building s and fired a repulser, Tanith lost her grip of her sword but it didn't stop her from lunging at Tony. He was forced into the wall, and the sound of metal being grinded against brick, Tony cringed at the sound.

Suddenly there was a deafening boom, and Tony turned his head around to see Stines' building exploding into a firey enferno.

...

Valkyrie didn't have any handcuffs on her so she just glared at Stines for the whole 10 minutes he was gone. Although Valkyrie had begun to get bored. She was just about to stand up ,she was perched on the office chair, to speak to Natasha when a low rumbling erupted from the rooms below.

"What's that?" Asked Valkyrie, eyes widening as the sound got louder. They I'd owns smashed as Valkyrie felt herself getting hotter and hotter. Natasha waited a few moment before answering,

"I don't-" Natasha begun when suddenly they were both flung in different directions by an explosion from under their feet.

The back of Natasha's head smacked against the meeting table and she was out cold, her body slumped against the chair.

Valkyrie was not lucky enough to land inside though she found herself skidding towards the broken windows, she grasped the ledge and hung there. Her body dangling thousands of feet above the ground, above death. Valkyrie felt her palms sweating from the heat, a crack formed and zig-zagged towards her at an alarming speed. It reached the sill, Valkyrie silently begged it not to crack the ledge to pieces. But it continued onwards. Valkyrie felt the sill splinter and then it was cracking Into pieces. Valkyrie was suddenly dropping, and the ground was becoming closer, she shut her eyes and prepared fro impact. She could slow the decent but not without breaking a few bones.

Suddenly she was being swooped upwards, she was suddenly back in the burning building. Or rather exploding building. Valkyrie looked to see Thor. "Thanks." She said breathlessly. Valkyrie frowned. "Where's Natasha?" She asked.

Thor furrowed his brow, "I do not know where Lady Natasha is." He replied, "wasn't she with you?"

"Yeah, but then..." Valkyrie caught sight of Natasha's fiery red hair. "There." She strode forwards.

Suddenly she heard a cracking sound beneath her feet. She looked down. There was a zig-zag line weaving across the floor below Thor. Valkyrie opened her mouth to shout out a warning, but it was too late. "Thor-" She began, Suddenly a gaping hole appeared below the Asgardian and swallowed him up, Valkyrie gasped. She raced over to the hole. She couldn't see Thor's bellowing cape. Just a gaping hole that went down a few floors, and the smoke. Valkyrie choked as she inhaled it.

BOOOOOOOM!

Another beam fell, a metre away from Natasha. Valkyrie narrowed her eyes, she slunk past the hole and over to Natasha, she felt the heat rise as she did. Valkyrie bent down in front in the spy. "Nat? Nat? Natasha!" Valkyrie called, wishing she'd done more work with water, and the realising that it would be useless because she could only suck the moisture from the air. Valkyrie noticed the burn marks through Natasha's ripped uniform. She slipped off her jacket and laid it around Natasha's almost arms and torso. Valkyrie pulled the spy to her feet. She laid Natasha's arm around her and began to drag the injured assassin away from the fire, she edged away from the gaping hole.

BOOOOOOOOOOM!

Valkyrie whirled her head around, the ground behind her was splitting open. And beneath she could see flames creeping up to her, Valkyrie felt the leaf that she had chewed wear off, and her ankle began to ache again. With Natasha slumped on her and a sprained ankle she limped on, Valkyrie coughed violently. She stumbled forwards onto her knees as she wheezed from the smoke. Valkyrie began to crawl along the floor, Pulling Natasha behind her. Valkyrie looked around, the split in the ground was gaping bigger. Urgently she staggered to her feet, heaving The Spy behind her. She felt her world spin, the smoke was everywhere, and then the world actually spun. Because half of the top floor began to tumble to the ground. Valkyrie began to slide forwards, towards the edge. She forced herself to her feet, her legs trembled as she dragged Natasha. She headed for the windows. She had to get to the other building. She had to. Valkyrie felt the ground split and Natasha and her were both separated and flung forwards.

The last thing Valkyrie saw was a glint of red and gold, and then everything went black.

...

Sorry I took so long. I was watching Avengers: Age Of Ultron


	15. Author's Note (Yay?)

Hi, guys...

Uh, so I know it's been a while since the last update and I have a perfectly good reason for this, kinda... Not really but whatever.

So a while ago I put in the summary of this story: BEING REWRITTEN, in big capital letters, but just like that, so then people would notice. I don't know if they did but whatever. I decided to do this because I didn't like where this story was headed, and looking back I don't think I got some of the characters right, and my writing wasn't very good at time and it still isn't but that doesn't matter right now.

So I was like: That's it, I'm re-writing this...

I may or may not have actually gotten round to do it until a few months ago. And I only just posted it now, well s few minutes ago now...

Anyway I'd appreciate if you headed over to that story - and don't worry it's under the same name, and gave me some feedback... And by that I mean review...

Oh, and don't worry the plot will stay the same. It'll just (hopefully) be better.

So... Yeah, please go check it out if you liked this story, or if you didn't, because you might like that one better.

Bye :)

-Lightening sparks

(not sure why I put my name at the end of this... Maybe it's for dramatic effect)


End file.
